The Timelines
by Pattie Anne Boyd
Summary: Holly Smith, Lily Armstrong... Same girl, right? When her and her friends are "cursed", a present day Beatlemaniac is challenged with keeping the future a secret from four foolish boys-The Beatles. She spends her days in two different decades. One being the 50s, where she begins an interesting social life with the help of a teenage John Lennon. (Mostly) Pre-Beatles. Beatles/OCs.
1. Wishing On Spring Pavement

**A/N: Hello, lovelies!:) So this is my first full out Beatles fanfiction! And my second story, haha. Well, I know 13 years old is kind of an ehh-like age to have your characters start at, but after a lot of math, I decided on having them be seventh graders. The Beatles won't start making their appearances for at least three chapters, but you need those three to get used to what the hell is going on.**

**Rating: T for swearing, possible...implied intercourse in the future... Yep.**

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) do not own the Beatles.**

****

****

**Holly's POV**

**Wishing On Spring Pavement**

I just sat there at my desk. Seventh grade: worst year of my life. I was staring at the board where there was a dark cloud of evil floating in the front of the room. It was writing words and numbers on the board in bright, florescent colors. It's not like those colors mattered; they couldn't even begin to clear up all the hatred we had in this classroom.

I sank into my seat and closed my eyes. It's _only_ April. It seemed that the seventh grade had been lasting for years, but it hadn't. And of course, this is the year where everyone discovers what kind of person they are. I guess you can say that I have known my type all along; I just finally came to accept it. I was the quiet, geeky one. I did activities like band, jazz band, and dance. Definitely a drama club geek as well.

Whether I got a big role in the performance (which I had) or not, I would remain unnoticed. It was just who I was.

But you know, _she_ was noticed. Big time. My best friend, Zoey, was the star. Even though she had gotten a smaller role. She was the pretty, talented, popular one. No one could hate her. But my jealousy could, when it discovered that anything I can do, _she _can do better. I hated myself for it.

I love Zoey like a sister, but her ignorance to the fact that her stardom is hurting me is provoking the hatred that I have towards her.

It was never like this before. Everything was about her and I. Not just her. I would always introduce her to things that I liked, she would become "obsessed" with it (as she likes to think), and then later become the snobby girl who loved whatever that thing was. Which was another problem, of course. She basically took everything I liked and did, and made herself the star of it. She was self-centered. And ignorant. She's been that way for a long time, thanks to her family, who twisted up being self-centered and turned it into "having self-confidence". Zoey thought that it was completely normal to be that way. She was ignorant that the big ego she didn't even realize she had was a bad thing. And it was hurting me.

Only to make matters worse, she had another best friend named Abigail. Abigail hated my guts, for she was the most popular girl in the school, and from what I could see, was clearly jealous of my friendship with Zoey. _Friendship?_

I got kind of sick of Zoey. Every time I'd show her something "cool" that I liked, she would end up getting Abigail into it. Soon, everyone would be into it, and I would be accused of trying to be cool. Abigail, and probably the rest of the seventh grade, thought she was a trend setter, when really, _I_ am.

Not that that matters, either. I'm content with being the geek that no one cares about, or even notices. I'm not saying I don't have friends. I have lots, but it's hard for me to spend time with them when Zoey constantly assumes that since I'm not spending time with her, I must be mad at her. It's like she's not letting me have friends. I hated her and myself for it.

"Holly! Holly Smith!" My thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Johnson, who was calling my name from the front of the room. She smiled sweetly when she realized she had caught my attention, but it quickly faded into a look of disgust. "Tell me what the scientific notation of 37,926,010,000 is."

Scientific notation. We started it today, here in my FGA class. Advanced math. Just another reason for people to look at me as a nerd. "3.792601 multiplied by ten to the tenth power." I said with ease.

She nodded slowly. "That is…correct." She said with hesitation. Clearly, I had confused her, because in her evil mind, she was obviously planning on making me look bad due to the fact that I wasn't paying any attention. _So I guess leaving a good example up on the board of how to do scientific notation wasn't so much of a good idea, now was it, Mrs. Johnson? _I wanted to say.

My eyes drifted to the clock to watch the time. I longed for the class to be over. Next was English. I slightly enjoyed that class, but mostly because of the teacher. She was young and energetic. She loved being around students and constantly giggled. She was also artsy. Very artsy. She was like an older me, except she talked more. She enjoyed talking to me. However, she was quirky. Not geeky, but weird. She worried me a lot. She also gave out gives to her classes. The gifts always seemed meaningless at first, but we would all find them useful eventually. Her name was Ms. Crowely.

"Holly, pay attention," said the stinging voice of Mrs. Johnson. I narrowed my eyes. _How is she even married?_ I shook my head.

I heard lockers begin to creek open and slam shut. "Alright, class, do your homework and see you Monday. We'll-" Mrs. Johnson wasn't even finished with her sentence before I had left her classroom.

I made my way to my locker, a glum look on my face. I put my math and social studies stuff in it and grabbed my English. I kicked the door shut and began to make my way down the hallway, slowly and quietly. No one noticed. I was just another fish in the sea.

"Hey, Holly!" I heard a familiar voice chirp. I turned my gaze to see Zoey standing there.

"Hey, Zo." I said plainly. "Don't you have Spanish?"

She shook her head. "Switched to Latin, so now I'm in your English class." She grinned wildly.

_Oh, great,_ I thought. I smiled at her. "That's cool."

Today was the first day of the third quarter. Our half of the grade was switching over from reading class to world languages. Those who switched languages would be going by a new schedule starting today. Apparently Zoey was one. Not like I'd know that before has.

We made our way into Ms. Crowely's room. "Hello, hello, children, hello!" She smiled brightly at us.

I sat down in the back, my face hardening. So now Zoey was in our English class. Give all the glory to her. I rested my chin on my desk, looking up at the board. Ms. Crowely was talking fast about MCAS (Massachusetts Child Abuse System... Just kidding, I don't know what it stands for..) and open responses.

"I have something for you all, though!" She said, wailing her arms in the air. She dived behind her desk and came up with a bag. "I have here some bracelets for you. They're supposed to bring you good luck and what you wish for. Hopefully we can all do really well on the test this year!" Ms. Crowely was a nut.

She began to hand out the bracelets to everyone in the class. They were brown, leather strings, and each had a different colored stone connecting the strands. I shrugged and put mine on, admiring its indigo stone.

After crap loads of hourless torture, I was finally done with my academics for the day. I went to my exploritories. First was gym. I made my way downstairs to the girl's lockerroom, still remaining unnoticed.

In gym, our squads had to go outside or stay inside, and play a strange came called pickle ball. Pickle ball was like ping pong on a court. It wasn't much like tennis, but more like ping pong, except that it's not on a table.

I hate my squad.

Mostly because of only one thing: Abigail. Yes, Abigail was in my squad. No, Zoey couldn't be in my squad, but Abigail could. It was so annoying.

There were four of us. Me, Abigail, Juliet, and Sarah. Me and three popular girls. Juliet was nice, thankfully, and she talked to everyone. Her and I were friends. Not close friends, but friends. Sarah was more Tom-boy like. I didn't really know her that well.

However, there was one great thing about gym class: the P.E. teachers only watched the people who stayed inside. So if your group got sent out, you'd be lucky. No one did anything outside.

My group was sent outside today, so we went out to the paved rink and sat, so no one could see the non-active groups beyond the wall. I laid on the pavement, the sun beaming on my face. I sighed, holding my paddle.

Juliet, Sarah, and Abigail sat around me. It was the third class of the day, and all of us were tired.

"When I die, the first person I'm going to ask God to meet is George Harrison," I spoke randomly. The Beatles were slowly becoming a style at my school. Everyone knew, however, that I was the original Beatle-lover. I wore shirts all the time, I had Beatles everything on my walls, my wallpapers on things like my phone, iPod, or laptop were all Beatle pictures. Even my cover photo on facebook was the album cover of Help! No one could tell me that I was trying to be cool...I was actually winning for once.

"Tell me about it!" Sarah said, looking at me. She grinned. "George was such a sweetheart, and it's such a shame that we were young when he died!"

Sarah had always been a big Beatles fan as well, but I could tell everyone else was getting there as well. Slowly but surely, the Beatles were becoming the most respected band at my school. A lot of people, popular or nerdy, were wearing Beatles shirts, and almost everybody were putting quotes from songs up on facebook, posting Beatle-related pictures and songs from YouTube. They'd say they were listening to Hey Jude or Let It Be. Thanks, Zo.

"John Lennon," said Abigail. "It's a shame he had to die before we were born. I'd rather meet him first over George, but simply because he's my favorite and we never had any chance to meet him. And boy, if I could get my hands on Chapman, I would-" She stopped herself.

"I've always liked Paul," Juliet said, piping up into our conversation. "He's so charming, and he's a lefty and different... And how he dances when he plays. I adore him." She giggled.

"Hey, now," I said, "Paul is a married man, ya know."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about Nancy," Abigail said. "He's what, 70? And he just got married to some chick who is young enough to be his daughter, _and _he has an 8 year old daughter?" She facepalmed.

"And he just quit pot, Abbey," Sarah said.

"Wait, he _just_ quit pot?" Juliet's eyes widened. "He's 70!"

I laughed. "Yeah, Juliet. He's been smoking it for about 50 years now. And he just quit it for his daughter. What a wonderful father, eh?"

We all laughed at the fact that there was an old person doing drugs. My face hardened at a sudden realization. How weird. I was having a conversation with popular people... And I was the one who started it. They responded. They noticed.

Weirdest of all, Abbey was being nice.

I felt the corners of my lips curl upwards. I looked up at the clear, spring sky. The weather had been beautiful in Massachusetts the past few months. I was thankful for it, because the birds were out and singing, jackets were no longer needed, and the grass was green. Just in time for St. Patrick's Day. Tomorrow, I thought, St. Patrick's Day is tomorrow.

I let out a sigh as the sun got brighter and warmer. "I wish I could meet the Beatles," I said randomly.

The other three agreed on that wish.

**Zoey's POV**

My squad and I had been listening to Holly's conversation about the Beatles the whole time. Hannah, Colleen, Nikki, and I were practicing pickle ball with the wall as we made comments on the conversation. They weren't bad comments, just random comments, as if we were part of the conversation. I stood with my paddle between my legs, as I was trying to put on the bracelet I got in English by myself.

"I wish I could meet the Beatles," I heard Holly say. The rest of her squad agreed with her.

I finally hooked it together, appearing to be the only one who hadn't had it on. "Yeah, I wish I could meet the Beatles too." I said, and Colleen agreed with all of us as well. I took my paddle in my hand again, and began to practice.

"You're not the only one. Ever since you showed me to them, I've been in love. Any chance I get to wish on something, it will definitely be to meet the Beatles." Nikki said.

"I wish I could meet them too," said Hannah. "My mom's had posters on her wall of them, and I've had a crush on them since I was a child."

I raised both my eyebrows and giggled. "Holly showed me to them."

Without Holly, I wouldn't be interested in all the things I like now. I wouldn't have a boyfriend. I wouldn't be popular. Holly's like my sidekick. Good kid, good kid...sister. I smiled.

The class was called to the locker rooms so we could proceed on to our next class. I luckily had family & consumer next. I changed in the locker room and made my way to the huge, computer-filled room. The teacher, Mrs. Kirk, handed out worksheets full of multiplication problems.

I scanned the board for the date. "Oh, Friday, how wonderful." I grinned lightly. I put down March 16th, 2012 down on my paper next to my name. I filled out the worksheet and then began on the crossword puzzle that was to follow.

I was lonely in this class. Well, I had lots of friends in here, but neither Abigail or Holly were in the class. It bothered me.

I felt my face harden as I began to think about Holly and Abigail's relationship...enemies. My two best friends were enemies. I hated it so much. Sometimes I asked myself why I was friends with Holly. Holly is the only one who doesn't fit into my friend group. I can't really invite her to things because all the popular kids would go. The kids who would pick on her. And then Abigail would eventually give me sass for inviting Holly to an event like that.

At the end of the day, I went home and plopped on my bed, in attempt to take a nice, long nap. Instead, I went on tumblr for a while, ate some food, and then rested my mind when my stomach needed resting. A nice sleep the day before St. Patty's day was what I _really_ needed.

**A/N: What did you think? Does it make sense at all? Do you have any favorite characters? Would you please review this? *uses Paul's puppy dog eyes on you* Please? :) Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! So far...**


	2. Cloak Of Nerdiness

**A/N: Hello, Lovelies, again. I just published the first chapter, but I already wrote this one, so I figured, "Hey, let's put up the second chapter as well!" I would love to note that I was just listening to the isolated vocals of Here Comes the Sun, A Day in the Life, She's Leaving Home, Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, and Within You Without You! It makes me soo happy. But now I'm in the "na" part of Hey Jude, and I'm really enjoying Paul's screaming. :)**

**Rating: T for swearing, possible...implied intercourse in the future... Yep.**

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) do not own the Beatles.**

**Holly's POV**

**Cloak of Nerdiness**

Gym class and my wonderful moment of having a friendly conversation with popular people had ended, and we were subjected to the smelly locker room. I honestly didn't want the moment to end, because I felt like my cloak of invisibility had finally turned to ashes.

Oops, it magically came back. Well, not to Abigail. But of course, Abigail realized that she was nice to me, and was mad at herself for it. So she was being even more insulting than before.

I made it through the day easily; I was used to the silence I got from people. At least I had my mind and myself to talk to...forever alone.

I listened to the Beatles when I got home, pretty much the whole afternoon. I was home alone (what did I say, I'm forever alone) due to my older sister, Sabrina, checking out a college in Vermont with my parents. I was supposed to be home alone until morning, actually. Luckily, almost half of my neighbors are cops. And I live in a private neighborhood. See, I'm rich when it comes to money, but terribly poor when it comes to friends.

I also had a lot of swords...like LOTR swords, or POTC swords...I was just so nerdy.

Anyway, I was all set.

After heating myself a frozen chicken pot pie for dinner, I watched a few episodes of Doctor Who, and went to bed, where I sat and stared at the ceiling, listening to the silence. After an hour or so, I had slowly drifted off to sleep.

•••

I had dreamt a dream that night that I will never forget.

At first it was dark. No, not dark, but black. Pitch black. I suddenly heard someone crying. A woman. It was crying out of happiness, but with a hint of pain. Dreadful pain.

I began to notice that not only the woman was crying, but I was as well. No-that wasn't me. But it was coming from me. I had the voice of a young one. A child. A baby. A new born baby. After silence fell over me, I forced my eyes open to see a woman. The woman.

She was blonde, and had deep blue eyes. She was beautiful. But her face was full of warm tears. "Hello, Lillian," she said to me. "Lillian Rose," she told a nurse. The nurse nodded and made her way out of the room.

I looked around the room. It seemed to me that I was seeing the world for the first time. It hit me. I was the new born baby. It wasn't me watching something happen for a dream...it was me being born. And the woman who was holding me was my mother.

"Your father is probably smiling down at us right now," She said to me, her smile warm. "I really wish you two could meet, baby girl, but at least I know that he loves you more than anything. Just like I do." She kissed my forehead.

"Dorothy," said another nurse, walking up to the hospital bed. That's when something else hit me. Everyone had Irish accents.

It took my mom some effort, but she managed to take her eyes off of me to look up at the nurse. "Yes?" She said, her voice sweet and fragile.

The nurse sighed and knelt down beside us. "I'm afraid that your time is almost up," She said, looking at her. "You're heart rate is slowing." Her voice was low and she spoke slowly.

The warm tears. The warm tears that abandoned my mother's face earlier were back. She knew this was coming. The day had been bittersweet for her. She got to welcome her new baby girl into the world today, only to just leave this life a few hours later. My mother was dying. And from what I could tell, she would be joining my father after today.

I found myself trying to keep the touch of her skin in my senses and head for me to remember. I tried to keep the sound of her voice ringing in my ears so I would remember it in the future. Above all, I was trying to keep the happiness we both recieved when she held me in my heart, so I would always remember her.

And love her.

I found that suddenly, nothing else in the world mattered to me but this woman named Dorothy. She was my mother, and I loved her more than anything I laid my newborn eyes on. I felt it in my heart. Although I was only a baby, I had stronger feelings for my mother than I had ever felt before.

"Where do you wish for us to put her?" The nurse asked my mother.

"Dublin," She responded. She looked down at me. She kissed my forehead. "For my St. Patrick's Day, baby girl," She breathed before she kissed my forehead again. Her speech had been slowing. Her breathing as well. I wanted to speak. I wanted to tell her that I loved her. But I only got out a small noise. My mother smiled lightly.

"Dublin it is," the nurse said. "We'll make sure Miss Lillian Rose is in great care," She reassured my mum.

She nodded slowly, the tempo of her nods slowing to a stop. She shed another tear. No, not another tear. Her last tear. "Goodbye, baby." She whispered to me. I felt the rhythm of her breath stop. Her chest was no longer moving up and down. My mother was looking at me, but not focused.

"When you're ready, Dorothy," the nurse said, filling in things on a clipboard, and not paying attention to my mother. My mother was pale, and colder. I had to do something. So I cried. Loudly. I got the nurse's attention, and she picked me up, calling my mother's doctor into the room with some type of code.

The doctor ran in, knowing what to do. The nurse stood with me by the door, and held her hand over her mouth in slight shock. After a few moments, the doctor turned up to look at the nurse. "No pulse. She's dead." He said quietly.

Everything went black.

"Lily! Lily!" A child was jumping on my bed. I opened my eyes. I wasn't a newborn. I was a kid. Not a teenager. I seemed about five or six years old.

"Lily, it's our first day of school!" The child jumping on my bed was Zoey. Zoey with an Irish accent. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

I got out of bed and went to a closet and grabbed a dress. I changed into it and ran downstairs. I grabbed a few slices of bacon and grabbed my lunch box. "Bye Maria!" I heard myself call to a woman in the kitchen. I had an accent too.

I buckled up my shoes and followed the other girls outside of the giant house. _My_ house?

"Stay safe!" I heard Maria call after all of us.

Us as in like, 20 girls. That's when it occurred to me. This was an orphanage.

I went to school that day. I turned out to be more of a stubborn brat than anything. I felt kind of proud though.

After that I had seen more moments, like moving into a new bedroom, my tenth birthday, and dance recitals. It was nice, but my heart was sad, for I missed my mother.

And then the dream ended.

**A/N: Well, well, well! :D This chapter is a little shorter than the first one, but I was so proud of this one when I first wrote it the other night. Then I forgot to save. Then I had to rewrite it all. I'm still kind of proud though. :) Just out of curiosity, who's your favorite BEATLE? :) **


	3. Out of Style or Time?

**A/N: HI MY LOVELIES! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday and I updated so late today! I think it's fair that I could..I don't know...add in the fourth chapter a little early...:) I promise you I plan to bring in the Beatles SOON. I just need you to get used to the main characters first. Speaking of main characters, a lot of these characters exist because they're needed at some points. Really, the main characters are Holly's squad. And the Beatles... ALSO! I would like to say thank you to Hoshi Nagaiki and The1960sand1970srock (hah)! You're reviews made me happy! :)**

**So now, I present to you, CHAPTER THREE!**

**Rating: T for swearing, possible...implied intercourse in the future... Yep.**

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) do not own the Beatles.**

I heard chatting downstairs, but I was too tired to even try to process what the voices were saying. I was lying in bed, and my eyes were practically glued shut. I took in a long, deep breath. My eyelids became heavier.

I heard the creek of a window opening and a light spring breeze came into the room. Then there were the quiet footsteps of someone leaving the room. I heard some birds chirping, and could almost see the sunlight that was coming into my room, even though my eyes were closed. I smiled peacefully.

St. Patrick's Day. It was finally St. Patrick's day. The chatting downstairs had to be my parents and sister. I felt myself grinning and I opened my eyes out of excitement.

I looked around the room, the smile leaving my face. It wasn't my room. It was old looking. But new. Very new. Just out of style. I sat up quickly, rubbing my eyes. Where am I? I thought to myself. Why does this room look so familiar? If this isn't my house, then who's talking downstairs?

I got out of bed, just to see that there were about six other beds the same size in the room. A few were occupied by sleeping bodies. I walked up to the window and looked outside. I bit my lip. It all looked so familiar.

The person sleeping in the bed I was standing next to moved, kicking around their sheets. I heards a yawn come from them, and I looked at them, to find that they were looking at me.

"Holly?" Abigail shreiked. "What're you doing in me hou-" She cut herself off and swallowed. She looked at me, feeling her throat.

An accent. An Irish accent.

It seemed all weird, but for some reason, I expected it. It was surprising, yes, but something deep down in me told me that this had been coming.

"I don't know," I answered quickly. My voice was different as well. "I haven't a clue 'bout what's goin' on."

There were more tossings and turnings. I turned around to see someone looking at me. "Juliet!" I beamed.

"So you guys are here too, hmm?" She said. "Woke up a couple hours ago, to find myself here. I decided it was a dream and went back to bed. Guess it wasn't?"

We all just stared for a moment. The last sleeping person in the room began to move around and she sat up. "Oh, hey Abbey, Jules, and Holly." It was Sarah.

"Okay, so maybe we had an accident during gym class or something and we're just in an infirmary." I said randomly. My whole gym squad was there.

Sarah got out of bed and walked over to us. "I had the strangest dream last night. So it started out all bla-"

"Can you guys hurry, please? Marie wants you all downstairs for breakfast!" Said a small, Irish voice. We all turned to see a young girl, standing at the door with her arms crossed.

"Listen, kid, we'll be down in a minute, just lay off, would you?" Sarah said a bit harshly.

"Just because I'm the new kid, Julia, doesn't mean that I don't know anything." The kid said.

She called Sarah 'Julia'. I stood immediately. "Or do you?" I said, approaching her. "Well then tell me, what's our names?" I crouched down next to her.

"Well, that's Julia Marie," She pointed to Sarah. "She's Amy Kay," She said, pointing at Juliet. "That's Charlotte Anne," She pointed towards Abigail, causing her to raise an eyebrow. Soon, though, all their faces were plastered with frightened looks. No, not frightened. Blank. No expression.

We heard a tapping on the floor. Someone below us what hitting the ceiling. The girl told the other three to go down before us and then grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs behind her. When I got down there, I found myself in a familiar kitchen.

Before I knew it, people began to sing Happy Birthday.

At the end of the song, I was in complete confusion. The woman, who appeared to be Maria, scurried over to me. She pulled me into a hug. "I can't believe Miss Lillian Rose is already 13." She smiled down at me.

It seemed like I had ran straight into a brick wall. That's how hard it hit me.

My dream. It played through my head again. I was Lillian Rose. An orphan. In Dublin Ireland. And it was March 17th, 1955. It was reality as well. I _was _actually in an orphanage in Dublin in 1956. I smiled for no reason.

I liked it. I was away from home. It was like a dream that you never want to end. That you want to live. And here I was, living it. Living the dream I had the night before.

Juliet, or Amy I should say, looked at me, scared. "Holly, we have to figure out a way to get out of here," She whispered in my ear.

"Call me Lily," I said to her, my voice low.

"We're not going to call you Lily. That's not your name," hissed Abigail-Charlotte. "Your name is Holly."

"Not to them," I said. "Call me Lily."

"And I Julia," Sarah chimed in. She grinned at me.

"We need to go home," Charlotte said. She grabbed my wrist.

"No, no!" I slapped her hand away. "I wanna stay here. It's like an adventure." I glanced around to be sure that no one was listening in, when someone caught my eye.

Zoey.

My shoulders fell and my face hardened. So she was here with us as well. My escape from reality, my chance to live in a new world where I could possibly seem important or special in some way, was ruined. Zoey was here to take all the attention. I didn't want to be her best friend in this world.

Zoey noticed I was staring at her and she smiled with a light wave. She got up from her seat and walked over to me. She took my hand and pulled me upstairs to the room I woke up in.

"So tell me about yourself," She grinned, sitting down on a random bed that appeared to be hers.

"I don't know." I said, my tone confused.

She laughed. "This is amazing. I woke up early this morning and cried because I was frightened. But I met Maria, and she began to tell me stories of my baby years. That's when I remembered this weird dream I had last night, and I-"

"You too?" I asked, my eyes widened.

"Yeah! And Nikki, and Colleen, and Hannah! They're all here." She said.

"Along with Abigail, Sarah, and Juliet..." I said. "My whole squad is here."

She thought for a moment. "Mine as well..." She said. "So your name is Lillian Rose, I hear."

I nodded. "It was in my dream. And yours?"

"Evelyn," Zoey nodded. "Evelyn Jean. Just call me Evelyn." She smiled slyly.

"And me Lily," I said, returning the mischievous grin.

"Evelyn, Lily, come downstairs, please!" We heard Maria call up to us. "We have a busy day ahead of us!"

Evelyn and I stood, making our way downstairs. Maria wasn't lying. The day was full of activities to celebrate my thirteenth birthday.

It began with breakfast out at a diner. Maria didn't go. She said it was my treat for becoming a young lady. Only the older half of the orphanage went.

I sat at the diner, looking around. Before Evelyn could even sit down next to me, Charlotte sat down. Julia and Amy sat across from us. Evelyn was just standing there, awkwardly. She finally decided to go sit with the other ones...whatever their names were.

Charlotte looked at me and raised an eyebrow. Once Evelyn had left, she found the chance to talk to me. "Listen, twirp. I may be in the same grade as you in 2012, but please do realize that I'm in eighth grade here. So in case you were thinking importance goes by grade rather than age, I figured I'd plant it inside your tiny brain that I _didn't_ stay back in this timeline. So start giving me some respect."

"Excuse me, _Charlotte_, but it's _my _birthday, you know. So start giving _me _respect," I smiled deviously.

"Hey, I like that," said Julia.

We were all about to question Julia, but a waitress came. We ordered some tea and waffles.

Once the waitress was done taking our orders and had walked away, I looked at Julia suspiciously. "You like what?" I asked her. The waitress came back and served us our drinks. I took a sip of my tea.

"Timelines..." She said. "It's just a good way to label what this is without confusing ourselves with long explanations."

I shrugged. "I guess so..."

After breakfast, we all headed back to the orphanage and did our chores. It was weird. I wasn't used to hand washing clothes and hanging them on a clothesline, but at the same time, it was nice to be outside. Especially on St. Patrick's Day.

While I was hanging one of my dresses up to dry, Maria approached me. "Lily, dear, I've decided that you don't have to go to church in the morning, because I know you'll be way too tired to wake up for it."

I raised an eyebrow. My memories from the past that I never physically experienced were giving me the feeling that this was strange. I hesitated and asked, "Why?"

"You're going to be out late, little lady," She grinned.

Another thing I could tell by my given memories was that Maria liked me a lot. I respected her the most, and she favored me sometimes. It was weird compared to the regular me in the other 'timeline'. I fought with my parents all the time. I was a sassy one; very bitchy. A pure master of the bitchface and eye-rolling. To be the respectful child was strange.

"Why?" I asked, biting my lip.

"The festival!" She smiled.

"You mean the St. Patrick's day celebration? In the center of town? That we go to...every year?" I became a little disappointed. I was really hoping for some spectacular birthday present. Instead, we were going to the St. Patrick's day celebration that-as my newfound memories informed me- we go to every St. Patrick's day.

"Well," She began, "You're 13 now. I believe you're old enough to stay for the _real_ party..." She grinned.

I smiled brightly. "You mean I don't have to leave when the kid-friendly part of it ends?"

"Happy birthday," Maria smiled.

"Thank you!" I smiled. No more childish birthdays. For the first time ever, the girls and I would be going to the _mature _party. I smiled slyly.

"Oh!" Maria said. "S'one more present for you."

Suddenly, a girl came from the porch. A tall, beautiful, red-headed girl. My "memories" told me that she was once an orphan here, and had grown up and moved into her own flat. Her name was Beth, and all the kids would get excited to be around her when she was around.

"Beth!" I screeched and hugged her. I looked up. "Are you coming with us?"

"Yes, ma'am," She smiled down at me. "I'm ready to have fun!"

I grinned. "We need'a get ready!" I said and grabbed her hand as I pulled her inside. I called over the others, exciting them all with the news that we were going to the party and _Beth _was going to come with us.

Maria left for the kid-friendly party with the little ones and unfortunate 6th graders. The rest of us stayed behind and went through dresses. I pulled out a dress that looked like a potato sack when I put it on. I frowned slightly, but instantly grabbed a belt and put it around my waist. The dress was a beautiful teal with a dark brown, leather belt to help compliment what little figure I had.

When finally ready, we headed out for the party, passing Maria on our way. We stopped for a quick chat about the party, but it didn't last very long. I was too eager to go.

The party was amazing. There was dancing. Lots and lots of Irish dancing. Men were drinking, but tended to keep away from the teenagers.

Me. I was a spotlight. _The_ spotlight. I was actually popular, and I'd enjoyed it. Along with lots of friends talking to me, I had boys flirting. It was amazing. It was like a summertime bonfire in America during the other timeline. It was one of those nights you just let all your feelings go for others to discover. It was amazing.

After a tiring night of dancing, eating, talking, and flirting, we finally retired from the night. We made our way home at about midnight, and without even changing, I hopped in bed and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N: BOOM! Bet you didn't expect that! :P Any constructive ****criticism? What did you think? Please review!**


	4. Pirate's Booty

**A/N: ELLO, LOVELIES! So I said that I would give you guys a little extra for not updating on time last week, and here I am. Giving you something extra. :D I had this crazy Spanish project this week, and I would've updated earlier, but I couldn't..Soooo.. Drumroll... I have TWO extra chapters for you today! Yay! And I'll still be updating again tomorrow. :) Thank you for the reviews everyone!**

**Rating: T for swearing, possible...implied intercourse in the future... Yep.**

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) do not own the Beatles.**

**Pirate's Booty**

**Saint Patrick's Day, 2012**

Holly was sleeping in bed when she heard some music playing. A fiddle. She shot up from bed, and looked around. She slumped at the disappointment of finding herself in her room of the 21st century timeline.

"It was just a dream," She mumbled. She got out of bed and put her slippers on. She went down stairs to find her mom, dad, and Sabrina, sitting at the table with coffee.

"Hey," She said quietly to them as she went directly to the fridge.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Her mom asked.

"Not in a good mood," She grumbled, pulling milk from the fridge. She got herself a bowl and some Cocoa Crispies. She poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"Holly, it's St. Patrick's day," Her sister said. "Your favorite holiday."

"Have you ever had a great dream that you never wanted to wake up from?" She asked her family.

Her father looked at her. "Of course. It happens all the time. No need for you to be grumpy about it though."

Holly was too tired to fight back at him, so she shook it off. "I'm talking an _amazing_ dream."

"Like what?" Her mother asked.

"Like being in Ireland on St. Patrick's day, which is your birthday in the dream, and it's 1955. And then getting to stay out late at some awesome St. Patrick's day party." She said.

Sabrina nodded. "Cool dream."

"It was _so_ realistic," Holly said, exasperated.

Her mom shrugged. "Sorry you had to wake up sweetie." She took the dirty dishes from the table and brought them to wash in the sink in the kitchen.

Holly shrugged. "It's fine, I guess. I just have to adjust from the 50s to 2012." She said. "Which is something I _don't_ want to do..."

"Now, Holly, your dream couldn't have been _that_ realistic. Stop over-exaggerating." said the man of the house.

"Dad, I'm being serious!" Holly's temper began to rise. "It was that realistic! And it was that long!"

"Oh really? Explain to me what was so realistic about it?" His stare turned into a disgusted glare. He was sick of Holly's daydreaming and fantasies. At times, Holly would be so caught up in a dream, that she would react to him as if he were an unfamiliar being that was harassing her. Holly's father's goal was to bring Holly to reality, and nothing could change that.

"When I ate, actual hunger was fed. I heard noises and music and actual voices." Holly fought back with a stinging tone in her voice. "Most importantly, when I touched things, I could actually feel it in my fingers!" She hissed.

"When will you grow up and actually realize that you're not part of some fantasy?" Her father snapped at her, standing up. The color of his grey eyes was mixing with the pure hatred he was expressing through his words and body language.

Holly showed no expression. No fear, no anger, no hatred. Her face resembled the look of a dull, tired, empty girl who had nothing else to fight for except for her own existence. She stood up, looking at her father, and walked off to her room, leaving half of a bowl of Cocoa Crispies.

Her father shook his head with a sigh. "I'm really getting tired of-" He began to say, but stopped when he noticed that his wife and other daughter had slipped out of the kitchen as well. He rested his head in his hand and became silent.

Meanwhile, Sarah had been sitting outside in the rare sunlight, bathing in its heat. She had been thinking all morning about Ireland, Maria, the 1950s, and St. Patrick's day parties. She thought about the fashion that was presented to her in that "timeline". Although she didn't want to be, Sarah was convinced that everything that happened was a dream.

Until she could take it no longer.

She checked her phone a bunch of time for text messages from any of the 8 girls who had appeared in her dream.

Finally, she picked up her phone, and called up Juliet.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Jules?" Sarah bit her lip. What if Juliet didn't have that dream? What would Juliet think of her? Would Juliet start to think that she's crazy? What if she _was_ crazy? Sarah picked at her nails nervously.

"Hey, Sarah!" Juliet spoke quickly, and silently slapped her forehead when she realized that her eagerness to speak to her was showing.

"Hey.." She said. She paused for a moment, but managed to finally force it out. "Hey, did you have a strange dream last night?"

Juliet's eyes widened with excitement, but her voice remained calm. "Yeah, I was in the 50s," She said quietly, "With you and a few others..in Ireland."

Sarah shreiked, and the two began talking about the dream.

**Holly's POV**

I sat on the couch, eating popcorn and watching Doctor Who. It had been probably the worst St. Patrick's day ever...well, then again, it was only 1 in the afternoon.

My father had gone away from the house to go to some "meeting", which I didn't really care about. My mother was outside, raking the leaves, and she'd be there for a while, due to our large backyard. My sister went out, well, because she had a social life.

And here I was. I was sitting on the couch, watching some geeky sci-fi show all alone, as I ate popcorn, even though I had braces.

Why was St. Patrick's day my favorite holiday again? ...I don't really know.

I sat there, getting distracted from the TV by my thoughts. Usually I wouldn't get distracted from Doctor Who, but it was Matt Smith. I could've cared less.

My eyes were drawn to the light reflecting off the street from the sun. It made me think about the feeling of the Irish air. It made me think about my accent. It was a strange accent, but I seemed used to it. I also seemed used to just about everything else in it as well.

Then the phone rang. I reached over to the side table by the couch and picked up the cordless phone. "Hello?" I said, munching on more popcorn.

"Holly?" Spoke a familiar voice. It was Juliet. "Get over to my house...now."

I widened my eyes. "Um, yeah, be right there! See ya!" I hung up the phone, and sprung to my feet. I turned off the TV, grabbed my sweatshirt and phone. I quickly slipped on my converses, and ran outside without tying them.

"Mom, I'm going to Juliet's!" I called to her. She gave me a weird look, but I shrugged it off, and ran to Juliet's.

All eight of us were there. All eight of us had the dream. Today was about giggling and telling stories. And for all of us, it was just a dream.

Until we had another one that night. We didn't have the flashback-y part at the beginning, but we had the dream. It was the day after.

And so it came clear to us that they weren't dreams. Because we talked about it in the other timeline. And the original one. They were deep conversations that made sense, the kind you wouldn't have in a dream. The kind you wouldn't remember every detail of in the morning. And when we saw that we did, we realized they were real. But how?

Sunday, March 18th, 2012. We spent all hours, talking about possibilities. We researched. We looked up our names in records online, but had no luck. We found the orphanage, but our names weren't in there. Maria was, though. And so were some of the kids that were in the timeline.

"It must be two completely different timelines," Abbey suggested.

I shrugged at her. "I guess... But how? How the hell did this all happen?"

"Hey, what did Ms. Crowely give us these bracelets for?" Hannah spoke up randomly. She had been quiet.

"She gave them to us so we could do good on MCAS," I told her.

"Yeah," Zoey said, "They're wish bracelets."

I widened my eyes, only to see that everyone was mimicking. "Is it really possible?" Nikki asked.

And so we searched that as well. Information came up about many different things, but we found an article on our specific bracelets. The information we got told us that if made our wishes within the first 70 minutes of putting on the bracelets, they would come true in some twisted up way.

We wished to meet the Beatles. _Oh my dear Lennon_, I thought. I said goodnight quickly to everyone else and made my way home, where I went to bed right away.

**The very next day, 1955**

It was my first day going to school in the new timeline. It was strange. It wasn't American. Yet it seemed all normal to me, it was completely strange at the same time.

It was a long day. I had a fair amount of friends, but I was the orphan, so right there I was lower than most. It sickened me though, how poorly they thought of us. We were treated like abandoned dogs. I guess that's what they thought of orphans to be like. Since our parents abandoned us. Despite all of that, though, I still had quite a few friends.

Evelyn and I walked home together from school that day to find police and fireman surrounding the orphanage. Everyone, including Maria, was outside.

Maria ran to me immediately and hugged me. "I couldn't grab your step shoes. I'm so sorry!" She tightened her squeeze.

I looked past her shoulder to see flames and smoke filling the orphanage...my home.

Evelyn and I were silent. We stood with our mouths hanging open in disbelief. A policeman approached us, and told Maria something that I didn't catch.

"Can you keep them all together?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"No, ma'am. I'm sorry. No orphanage can take 20 in." He said. "Any place you had in mind?"

"London!" She said quickly.

The officer chuckled, but it lacked humor. "I don't even think they can take in 5."

She frowned and then looked at Evelyn and I. She came behind us and put her hands on our outer shoulders. "Whatever you choose to do, make sure these two stay together."

I groaned inside my head. Were we really that close over in this timeline, too? I'm given the chance to live another life, and live double the time, and I have to spend every living second with _Evelyn_? I got this sick, hateful feeling in my stomach.

The officer glanced at me, and nodded hesitantly. "Where to for these two?"

Maria came in front of us and looked at me with a smile. "London. Just these two. They can at least take two." She said firmly but with the warmest of smiles. "You'll love it, Lily." She whispered to me.

And so we were sent off. Evelyn and I took a new journey, away from the other six, to London.

**A/N: Oh my, here they go, off to London, England...closer to Liverpool. :D Please review and tell me what you thought of it! :)**


	5. English Leprechaun

**A/N: Hello, again, lovelies. Here is the extra extra chapter I promised you! It's not as long as the others...but it's important, and I got in what I needed to get into this chapter, so hate me if you will. :D I'm not sure if that was how adoptions really went, so it's just me winging it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Rating: T for swearing, possible...implied intercourse in the future... Yep.**

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) do not own the Beatles.**

**Lily's POV**

**English Leprechaun**

It had been weeks since the fire in Dublin, and I had found that when I was sent off to a new home and new town, away from all the others except Evelyn, I became lonesome. Not only was I in a new timeline, but I was now in a new place with new people.

I was the new girl. Evelyn was too, I suppose, but she managed to fit in so well that it seemed that she had been there for years. No one knew what to think of me. While most were welcoming and put much effort into making sure I had friends, some were calling me a leprechaun. I forced myself to change my accent to a sweet, British one

I didn't mind it, though. London was great. We drank lots of tea, ate fish and chips. My accent, though, was turning into a cross between the old Irish accent that I've had and my new British one. I still sounded different, yes, but not too different from everyone else.

The nicknames stopped as I began to fit in more. I was friends with everyone in general and I really didn't have any enemies (or at least I hope I didn't). Evelyn was popular, of course, and still the star of everything. And I had to be happy for her because she was my best friend.

It became long endless days of of practically living the same life but in two timelines. Going back and forth between lives. I would live the same day of the year twice. It was long and tiring, and just extremely hard to get used to.

Academics and seventh grade were pretty much the same for both timelines, aside from science.

But, after a few of what seemed to be everlasting months, summer finally came. Children were leaving the orphanage and children were being put into the orphanage. I just went on, day after day, living the same life.

Although I was in England and not America, I felt the need to do _something_ fun on the Fourth of July.

I slept over my friend Betty's house that night and we barely got sleep. She had sports practice in the morning, so I ended up walking home alone.

It was sunny outside; the birds were chirping, the wind was blowing, and the old married couples were arguing. I walked up the driveway of my house to find a fairly new-looking car (new for that time, that is) and I raised my eyebrow. I walked into the house and put my bag of dirty clothes in the hamper.

"I'm home!" I called up to Lorraine, the woman who ran our orphanage. I began to walk into the living room to start practicing my piano. I sat down on the bench and took out my music book.

"Wait, Lily!" Lorraine called as I was about to strike the first chord of the song I was about to play. "Come up here for a minute!"

I sighed, my hands still hovering above the keys. I pushed my bench out from under me and trudged on upstairs. I heard chatter as I got closer to Lorraine's office, and I began to make a few connections in my head. I reached the door and put my hand on the knob, but it only stayed like that. Finally, I slowly turned it and opened the door.

There was a man and a woman sitting in front of the desk. They looked back and me and smiled brightly. The man had dirty blonde hair and it was jelled back. He looked to be in his mid-thirties, though his looks made me think otherwise at first. The woman was strawberry blonde and absolutely gorgeous. She looked 25, but I knew she was just as old as the man. I gave Lorraine a weird look.

"Sit, sit, Lily," She said, patting a chair on the side of the desk. I did so and lightly put my hands in my lap, straightening out my dress. I looked nervously up at Lorraine. "Lily, this is Mr. and Mrs. Armstrong. They're looking to adopt."

I nodded, feeling a little relaxed, but at the same time, I had a bolt of excitement in me. "You don't say," I said, smirking in a light, friendly way.

"Yes," She said. "They want a daughter, about 13 years old, outgoing, fun to be around... And I was thinking they might like you."

"Me?" I pretended to be shocked. "I was totally not expecting that when I walked through that door to see a young, smiling couple!" I chuckled slightly. "Adoption," I said, getting more serious. "Never thought that this day would come. Ya know, being put into an orphanage was the birthday gift I got when I was born... To think that I could finally get to leave one after 13 sounds crazy...Really."

The couple glanced at each other and back at me, grinning. "I like you," Mrs. Armstrong said.

"Oh, I like me too." I said with a serious face.

The three adults broke into laughter. Lorraine was looking at me with a proud smile on her face. The couple looked excited. They glanced at each other again and then looked at Lorraine. "We'd love to adopt her."

"Great!" Lorraine said. She went into her file cabinet to get the folder with my papers. "Lily, you better start saying your goodbyes, because you'll be leaving!" She grinned at me.

Then it hit me. I was being adopted; pulled into a new world yet again. But this time alone. I was leaving Evelyn behind. And I do admit, that despite all the negative feelings I had toward her, I still loved her too much to actually have to split away from her. I hated her for practically who she was, but at the same time, I loved her for it. She was my best friend...or was she?

I bit my lower lip uncertainly. Mrs. Armstrong noticed it and her excitement drained from her face, and concern took its place. "What, dear?"

I looked at Lorraine. "Evelyn..." I whispered.

"Oh... I'm...sorry." She said. I looked down. "Mr. and Mrs. Armstrong, I'm not sure if Lily wants to go too much anymore.. See, she's had a best friend who's been with her from as long as she can remember. They were in the same orphanage before they were both moved here after an accident..." Lorraine trailed off.

"Well," Mrs. Armstrong said. "I don't see a problem in taking her with us. It's Lily who we want, and if she costs us another child, then we'll take her." She smiled, looking at me.

"You mean," I said, my mouth gaping open, "You'll adopt both Evelyn and I?"

"Yes," They both said in unison. "So, where is she, anyway?" Mr. Armstrong asked.

"At a friend's," I told him. He nodded. "So where do you guys live?"

"Liverpool," He said. "It's a long drive, but it's worth it." He smiled.

"That's quite far," I nodded. "Well, I better start packing and writing my letters. I will see you in a few days?" I asked.

They nodded, and I left the office. I ran to my room and grabbed a notepad, and then ran outside to find some of girls. "Guess what!" I nearly screamed.

They all looked at me, confused and curious. I told them all the big news and they congratulated me with looks of disappointment. They all longed to be adopted, but somehow, they managed to push aside their jealousy, and help me prepare.

A few days later, all of us orphans and Lorraine went to the court room. The judge discussed with Mr. and Mrs. Armstrong for hours, leaving the rest of us bored to tears. Evelyn had been squeezing my hand. I decided to not tell her that she was coming as well, so she was practically in tears but excited for me at the same time.

"Thank you," The judge dismissed the lawyer to his seat. "Now, would the following individuals please rise: Russell Armstrong, Nancy Armstrong, Lorraine Fitzgerald, Lillian Rose, and Evelyn Jean."

I rose with a satisfied look on my face. Evelyn looked confused. "Wait, me?" Her hand flew to her chest. "Why am I standing?"

"Hush!" Lorraine and I both whispered to her. She sealed her lips.

"Lorraine Fitzgerald," the Judge said, "Do you trust Russell and Nancy Armstrong to take responsibility and good care of Lillian Rose and Evelyn Jean?"

Lorraine nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Surprise," I whispered to Evelyn and smirked.

"Well, I'm pleased to announce that Russell Armstrong and Nancy Armstrong are now the legal guardians of Lillian Rose Armstrong and Evelyn Jean Armstrong." The judge said, his voice echoing through the hall.

And so, after cheers and cake, and last minute packing for Evelyn, we were soon off to our new home in Liverpool.

My first few days in Liverpool were rainy, but I guess it was fine because it gave me time to unpack and get used to my new home. It was a big home...My new parents were rather rich as well. It was the life. And everything also went as planned. Evelyn was now legally my sister, so it would be okay for us to bicker. Doesn't mean I would hate her.

When the sun came out, I grabbed my notebook and walked outside. I sat Indian style in the middle of our front lawn, absorbing the heat of the sun. I began to write a letter for Maria when something took me by surprise.

"Hello," said a rather familiar voice. I looked up to see the face of someone I thought I'd never see in a million years.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Who do you think the person is? Hmmmmm? Take a guess.. I'm curious to see who you guys think it is, so tell me! And that way, I can sit here and laugh at all of you when you start guessing all these outrageous guesses, and I'm the only one who knows who it is! ...Just kidding. Okay, well, love you all and see you tomorrow..ish :D P.S. I love reviews...they make me so happy and excited on the inside.**


	6. He's a Precious Boy

**A/N: Hey, lovelies! I'm updating on time today! Well…Here's your chapter! It's a little shorter than I expected it to be...but oh well! Here it is! :D And thank you for the reviews! I love you all! :) **

**Rating: T for swearing, possible…implied intercourse in the future… Yep.**

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) do not own the Beatles.**

**Lily's POV**

**He's a Precious Boy**

He was beautiful. His nose pointed in the right direction, and his jaw line created the perfect frame of a face that craddled his nose. He was looking at me with a curious look, his honey brown eyes staring into me. It was like me to be calm around these people. The ones who excited me. Yes, I would be excited on the inside about them and I would probably squeal when I wasn't around them, but while interacting with them, I would remain calm.

"Hi," I said nonchalantly. I returned to him the curious look, giving him the lightest of smiles.

"You're a bird I don't recognize," He said, coming over to me from standing in his spot in the road. He sat down and just looked at me. He was older, and he I could tell he had an attitude. He was a bad one, a boy full of remarks and sass. But at that moment he presented to me a friendlier side, one that was better for first impressions. "Mind if I ask you yer name?" He smirked at me.

"Lily Armstrong," I told him. "I just moved here 3 days ago. And you?"

"The name's John," His tone had the annoyed, sarcastic tone in it, but he kept a grin at me. "John Lennon." He looked out and around at the sky, but his eyes weren't searching for anything. "Now, you said your last name is Armstrong, right?"

I nodded. "Now it is, yes."

"What are ya in relation to the Armstrongs? They've always been 'ere...unless they moved suddenly, and a completely different Armstrong family took their place..." He looked slightly confused.

I laughed. "They just adopted me this week," I told him. I felt kind of nervous. I was talking to John Lennon. I knew he was a bad boy at one time, and I was beginning to get afraid of the possible names he could start calling me.

"Adopted, 'ey?" He leaned back, his arms propping him up. "Do you know what 'appened to ya? Ya know, with yer real parents?"

I sighed, tempted to let my eyes drop to the grass beneath me. I kept my head up, but I stared off into the distance. "My father died before I was born, and my mother died while holding me just an hour after I was born."

"I'm sorry," He said, with the most sincere tone. "If it makes ya feel any better, I've pretty much lived with my aunt all my life, and I don't see my mum too much."

"Oh." I said, with a shocked look on my face. I knew about his mother already, but in some way I was clueless about her. "I'm sorry."

"Why be sorry for me?" He said followed by an uneasy chuckle. "Yer the one without 'em."

"Yes," I said, "But you still have a mom that's alive. I can't have mine because she's dead. Yours isn't."

He sighed. "Well, that's Julia's decision. Not mine."

"Julia?" I looked at him weirdly. It was weird. I was beginning to see that some of the knowledge I had in my life as Holly didn't stay with me as Lily.

He chuckled again. "Me mum." He informed me, and I nodded. "She chose our separation. Not me. There's no point in feeling sorry for me, little girl."

I raised an eyebrow at him So I was younger than him by one or two years. It didn't really bother me much until he called me "little girl". It almost seemed as if he built a small wall between us. The wall of age. I frowned, but he noticed it. He looked at me and smiled warmly, destroying the wall he created.

"Well," John said, standing up. "I'm off to Pete's. See ya 'round?" He asked with a smirk on his face. There was a tiny hint of hope in his eyes.

"Sure," I smiled.

He grinned and began to make his way out of my yard. "See ya soon, little lady!" He called back to me, glancing back with a smile.

"Goodbye, John," I rolled my eyes but laughed. John hooked his thumbs in his belt loops and walked off down the street, his bad boy image returning to him.

As soon as he was out of sight, I shrieked as quietly as possible. I calmed myself and then gathered all of my stuff. I ran inside and put the stuff in my bedroom, and then joined my sister and parents in the livingroom.

"Tea?" My mother offered me. I nodded eagerly. She poured me a cup and I thanked her, and then made myself more comfortable. I was having a difficult time wiping the smile off my face.

My mother and father were watching a program on the tiny TV. My mother glanced at me. "What's got you in such a good mood, Lily?" She asked me.

"I met someone today."

"Who?" My father asked with curiosity. He didn't look angry or strict. The look on his face was warmer than my other father's, and it only made me even more comfortable around him.

"A boy," I said simply. I smiled politely at them.

They both nodded and then gave their attention back to the television.

Evelyn was sitting next to me, but she scooted closer. "What's his name?" She asked me with a lower voice, trying to keep our conversation private.

I took a sip of my tea. "John Lennon," I said as I took my tea down away from my face. Apparently, I had said it a little more louder than expected.

"John Lennon?" My mother's eyes became wide.

My father looked concerned. "You mean that bad boy Lennon kid?"

"He seemed pretty nice to me," I shrugged, and elbowed Evelyn in the gut for giggling too much about him.

"Lillian, sweetheart," My mom said. "John has a reputation. A big reputation. It's so well known that all the parents in Liverpool are aware of it."

I nodded. "What's his reputation?"

"Well," My dad said. "Mr. Lennon is known to have...slept with plenty of girls. He's not someone you should fall in love with, because he can't keep a real relationship, he'd probably try to sleep with you every night possible, and you'll only end up heartbroken."

"But he seems nice!" I frowned.

"He _seems_ nice at first," My mother said. "Until he ends up hurting you."

"We just don't want you hurt, sweetheart," My father said. He stood, finished with his tea. "I don't want either of you two near that boy, y'hear?" He looked at both of us.

We both nodded as we dropped our eyes to the floor. Our father and mother walked out of the room, grabbing out empty cups on their way out. We watched them leave, our faces blank. Once they were gone, Evelyn turned to me with a sinister grin. "Little do they know, he's going to become a legendary musician one day."

"Yeah, Evelyn," I said. "_Little do they know_. Only we know, and we have to keep hush 'bout it. Or else we could change the course of the future."

"Oh, please, Lily." She rolled her eyes. "What could we do? It's not like they'd go babbling on about it."

"This is much more serious, Evelyn! We have to be careful!" I said and then lowered my voice to a whisper. "If John hears about it, or anyone else, really, then we could jinx it! And if that happens, they would never become famous! And if they don't become famous, then we wouldn't have any knowledge of them. And if we were to never obtain any knowledge of him, then we wouldn't have a reason to be here. If we don't have a reason to be here, then we would remain in the other timeline, but Beatle-less!"

She sighed, but I continued on. "Or we could become stuck here, and we wouldn't exist in the other timeline!"

"Now that I don't have a problem with," She said, smirking.

"Doesn't matter!" I yelled but softened up when I realized my volume. "We would still be Beatle-less."

She sighed, grabbed my hand, and pulled me upstairs to her room. Since our family was wealthy, and there were only two of us, we had separate rooms. She laid on her bed and closed her eyes. I sat on the end of the bed, using the wall it was against to support my sluggish position.

"So tell me about him," Evelyn said, almost as if she didn't care. However, it was obvious that she did, and she only used the tone to calm herself.

"Well, he was beautiful, first of all," I said quietly, my affection towards her still angry. "His hair was gelled up in the funkiest, yet most attractive way. He had glasses-"

"Were they his granny glasses?" She asked as she shot up.

I burst into laughter. "No, you dingbat. He didn't get those until like... 67!" I facepalmed. "They were like Buddy Holly glasses."

"Ohh!" She laughed. "What was he like?" Evelyn...oh Evelyn.

"He was really friendly," I said loudly but then smirked, narrowing my eyes, "But it was so obvious that he's a trouble maker."

We sat there and stared at each other for a couple minutes. Evelyn finally broke the silence. "So describe to me how you guys met." She was so annoying at times. She needed to know every single detail of every single thing. I could see in her eyes that there was a mountain of jealousy in her, and she most likely didn't believe that I met John Lennon.

"Well, I was sitting in the middle of the lawn, and he was walking down the street. He saw me and didn't recognize me, so he decided to introduce himself to me. He sat next to me and we talked a little bit about my parents and his parents." I shrugged.

"Is that all?" She asked, kind of disappointed.

"Well, he asked me if he'd see me around, and I told him 'sure'. Then he said he would see me soon and he was gone." I told her. I watched my hands as I twiddled my thumbs, but smiled at the thought.

She must've noticed my smile because she quietly asked, "What?"

I looked back up at her and softened my stare. "He's precious, Evelyn," I said seriously, "He's absolutely precious."

**A/N: Oh joy! It was John! :D Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll update next Friday. Promise. And maybe…just maybe I'll come out with chapter 7 earlier. Who knows! But please do note that the next chapter will be **_**long**_** because 7 is the best number in the world, so I'm planning on making it AWESOME. Hopefully. Well, love you all, and please review! :)**


	7. John Lennon

**A/N: Oh my god I am soooooo sorry! These past two weeks have been WAY too busy! This is my longest chapter yet! Proud to say that! But I'm in a rush..sooo I can't say much! Please review!**

**Rating: T for swearing, possible...implied intercourse in the future... Yep.**

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) do not own the Beatles.**

**Lily's POV**

**John Lennon**

The more my parents stressed the bad characteristics of John and why I should avoid him, the more drawn I became to him. I longed to see him again. I probably knew John more than they did, but since I had only actually seen him once, I had to pretend that wasn't true.

I was beginning to wonder if my mother had noticed how attracted to him I was, because she wouldn't stop telling me things about him. It was hard to keep myself quiet. Especially earlier on that hot mid-August day.

It was about four or five o'clock, and I was sitting at the kitchen table, strumming my guitar. My was washing dishes with the radio on that was telling us the news. When the news was over, music started playing, so my mother turned it off for me.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"You're welcome, honey," said my mother who smiled at me. She dried the dishes and put them away. When she was finished, she came over to the table and grabbed all the dirty dishes left from our early dinner. "So, John." She said as she made her way back to the sink.

"What about him?" I ask nonchalantly as I wrote a chord down on a piece of paper.

"He's a fighter, ya know. He's not afraid of a _real _fight. And I'm pretty sure he hurts others when they upset him," She said. "I bet you he's going to be infamous one day. He's be a criminal; sent to Alcatraz."

"Oh, really?" I bit back a laugh but allowed myself to lightly chuckle. "Alcatraz, eh?"

"Lily, you're not taking me seriously when you should be!" My mother came over to the table and sat across from me. "John is dangerous. He'll hurt you. And you'll look back at this time when you hear his name on the radio and think, 'What the he'll was wrong with me, hanging out with that boy?'"

I burst out into laughter. "Wrong," I said. "When I hear his name on the radio, my immediate response will be, 'HELL YES!'"

"Lillian Rose Armstrong!" My mother stood and slapped me. "Do not use that language in this house, understand me?"

I rubbed my stinging cheek. Typical punishment of the 50s. I guess I hadn't really gotten used to the manners that required at home... In the other timeline, I swore freely. Apparently I don't have freedom of speech here... But then again, I'm in England, not America. Understandable. "Sorry, mum." I said, trying my best to react as little as possible to the slap.

"Now, you will _not _like that Lennon kid, y'hear? That boy us going to turn into a man of evil and fighting." My mother paced back and forth.

"I don't know, mum," I said calmly. "I have high hopes for John. He has the potential to do great things in life."

"I doubt it," She grumbled, sitting back down across from me.

"What's your point in telling me this _again_?" I asked, looking at her with both of my eyebrows raised.

"Because I wanted to remind you of it. There's going to be a party in the out in the strawberry field tonight, and I want you and your sister to go so you can start making friends." She told me in one big breath.

"Oh?" I said, confused.

"Yes, and John is most likely to be there. I don't want you going off with him." She told me. "It starts at sunset. Go get Evelyn and get ready."

I grinned and ran upstairs to know loudly on Evelyn's door. "What?" I heard her loudly call.

I pushed the door open with great forced and it slammed against the wall. Evelyn looked up from painting her nails on the floor. "Get up, we're going out." I ordered with a smile.

She capped the nail polish and stood, blowing on her nails. "To where?"

"The strawberry field," I told her, picking up a hat from the floor. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. "There's going to be a _party_."

"But we're only 13," She said.

"Not like it matters," I told her, adjusting the way the hat fit on me. "We're in the 50s!"

"Alright," She said, opening her closet. "What should I wear?"

"Something casually cute. But not too mature. We don't wanna look like we're trying too hard to look cute..." I said the last words slowly as I began to realize what I was saying. I was giving _Evelyn _advice on what to wear. I raised an eyebrow. "We're leaving when the sun strts to set," and I was gone.

I went to my room, closing my door behind me. I opened my closet and scanned it. I decided on a red-checkered dress and black flats. I put them in and walked out of my room. I went downstairs to my mother, who was paying the bills. She was wearing her reading glasses, which made her seek even more intelligent than she already was.

I stood for a moment, waiting for my mother to give me her attention. However, she continued to focus on the bills instead of taking any notice of me. I cleared my throat and she looked up.

"Oh, sorry darling, I didn't even know you were standing there," said my mother. She slid the bills and her checkbook to the side of the table to she could rest her folded hands in their place. She smiled up at me. "Why, don't you look nice?"

"Is the dress _too _nice?" I asked, biting my lip.

"No," She said. "It's cute for a part. It's not too formal and it's not too casual. It's perfectly fine." Since I was adopted, my parents were younger than the average parents of teenagers. My mother was still in her thirties, so she was still young enough to understand the fashion of younger people. I trusted her opinion.

"I'm thinking of wearing me white sweater as well." I told her, looking down at my dress. I looked back up, unsure. "Should I?"

"I don't see why not." She said. "It's a good idea. I'm sure it'll get cold out tonight."

"Okay," I grinned and ran upstairs. I grabbed a belt and buckled it around my waist, causing it to accompany what little figure I had. I then pulled over my white sweater and I buttoned it up.

"Girls, you should get going!" My mother called up.

I grinned and stood. I walked out of my room to find Evelyn walking out of hers at the same time. She wore a dark blue skirt with stitched in designs along with a plain white shirt. I nodded to her and she grinned at me. "Lily, you look great!" She smiled. There was Evelyn, being her normal, complementive-self.

"As do you," I returned to her. We went downstairs to find both of our parents standing there.

"Ladies," My father began. "Tonight you have lots of freedom. We're allowing you both to stay out for long if you find someone to hang out with."

"Yes," My mom said. "But you have to call us at some point if you end up staying the night somewhere."

"This is only a one time offer," My father said to us, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"But there are circumstances!" My mother quickly added. She bit her lip and hugged her husband, looking up at him.

"Ah, yes. You can't stay with any boys," My father told us. "And you _cannot _hang out with that Lennon boy."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and be sassy. "Alright..."

"There will be consequences if you do," My mother said. "And this won't happen again either."

I shrugged. "Let's go, Evelyn!" I grinned and grabbed my sister's hand, pulling her outside.

"Stay safe!" My mother called after us from the door.

Soon we arrived at the Strawberry fields to find tons of people there. There were cars around with teenagers sitting on them. Evelyn and I walked through slowly. Evelyn was stopped by some girl, and they introduced themselves. I stood there, awkwardly.

I felt a tapping on my shoulder. "Hey, Lily," I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

I turned around to see John. "Hey, John." I grinned.

He returned the smile. "How have ya been?" He asked.

"Fine," I shrugged. "And you?"

"I'm doing wonderful, now that you're here," He smirked and winked at me.

I raised both my eyebrows and chuckled. "That one's an old one." Then again...

"May be a bit overused, but you still laughed at it." He said.

"Well, yeah," I crossed my arms. "What else am I going to do?"

"You could've rolled your eyes and given me sass and then walk off with a flip of your hair." John shrugged. "But you didn't."

I just looked at him and he laughed. "Come on, I want to introduce you to some people," He said as he put an arm around my shoulder casually.

"Alright," I said. "But can my sister come along as well?" I bit my lip.

John took a moment. I wondered what he was thinking because he stared off at the building intently. He was so beautiful. His hair was curly and not in the mop-top way as I would usually remember his hair as. But he was young and 14 years old. In just a few months, he would be turning 15 years old.

John looked down at me and stared into my eyes. Our faces were inches apart. He smiled. "What?" He asked me.

That was when I realized I had been smiling up at him. I blushed but smiled more. "Nothing. Just waiting for an answer."

"Oh, right," John blushed a little as well. I smirked. John Lennon. Blushing. Priceless. "Sure," He said.

I turned us around; John's arm remained relaxing on my shoulders. Evelyn was still talking. "Evelyn!" I called. "Come with John and I!"

Evelyn turned to look at me. Her eyes bugged out and she stared at me, frightened. She shook her head rapidly. "No, thanks."

"Why not?" I asked. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Excuse me for a minute," I said to John, and he pulled his arm down from my shoulders. I walked towards Evelyn.

"You heard what mum and dad said," Evelyn looked at me. "No John!"

"Please, Evelyn." I said. "It's not like mom and dad will find out. Plus," I brought my voice to a whisper, "We know the real John Lennon."

"No," She growled, "We know the future John. We know his potential. But we do NOT know teenage John."

I rolled my eyes at her. She was right, but hell, I was not going to admit it.

"And I am not going to risk getting in trouble," Evelyn went on. "You go ahead, hang out with John. But don't come crying to me when you get in trouble."

I rolled my eyes again. "Alright, see you later." I shrugged and walked back over to John.

"She's not coming?" John asked.

"Nah, she'd rather make her own friends," I said.

"Okay, then," John shrugged. He looked towards his friends and smiled, putting his arm around me again. He then guided me over to them.

His touch made butterflies in my stomach. I was breaking the rules, but John only made it better. He made it seem fun. He had a smirk on his face, one that pretty much said, "hell yes". It made my smile turn into a smirk.

"Hey, John," a guy said as we approached the group. He hopped down and walked up to me. He stood behind John and me, keeping his gaze on me. "Who's this little bird you've got here?"

"Lily," John answered him. "She's new here in Liverpool. Adopted by the Armstrongs. I met her when I was on me way to yer place." John looked down at me. "This is Pete; Pete Best."

Pete smiled at me. His smile was the same as John's average smile. "Nice to meet ya, Miss Lily."

"Nice to meet you too," I grinned.

John brought me over to the truck that Pete had been sitting on. He lifted me up to put me on the back of it. I quickly held my dress in place so it wouldn't get messed up when I sat down. John then pulled himself up next to me.

Without moving our heads, he glanced towards me and I glanced towards him. He smiled at me and the butterflies returned to my stomach. Pete pulled himself up and sat on the other side of me.

"So," Pete said. "What grade are ya entering this year?"

"Eighth," I told him.

Pete smirked. "So you're a young bird, hmm?" He grinned. "I can settle for that."

Pete began to scoot closer to me, but John put his arm around me again, pulling me a little closer to him. He gave Pete some kind of warning glare. I felt myself blush.

I guess I had blushed like crazy that night, because John would randomly tell me that I was blushing or my face was turning red.

"Do you play any instruments?" John asked me randomly. It was dark out by then. I was unsure of the time, and half of the party had already left for home.

"Piano, guitar, singing…" I shrugged.

"You play guitar too?" John grinned at me. "My mother taught me to play banjo a while back and now I've picked up on acoustic guitar. I'm thinking of starting a band, ya know."

"You totally should!" I said, a little louder than intended.

John laughed. "Alright, alright, love. But I don't know if Aunt Mimi will allow it."

"Well…try to." I nodded.

"Hey, John, I've got to go." Pete said, looking at his watch. "It's 11:30. My mom wanted me home an hour ago."

John shrugged. "Okay, if you-"

"11:30?" I shot up. I bit my lip. "I should really get home too."

Pete and John looked at me for a second, but Pete then broke the silence. "Well, see you guys soon," He said. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away from the truck.

John and I waved goodbye to him, and then John hopped down from the truck. With one hand in my hand and the other around my waist, he helped me down from the truck. "I'll walk you home," He said. He put his arm around me, and then walked me out of the strawberry field.

"It was nice to see you," John said as we began to near my house.

I stopped walking and turned to him. "It was nice to see you too." I smiled. "Unfortunately, my parents aren't too fond of you."

John shrugged. "It's okay, I guessed. See you soon?" He asked hopefully.

I grinned and nodded. "Yes, see you soon."

John smiled and kissed my cheek. He then walked off down the street. When he was out of sight, I made my way to my drive way. My house was dark. I pushed the front door open and closed quietly. I flicked the light on, and saw my mother and father sitting at the kitchen table.

"Lillian Rose Armstrong!" Both of my parents snapped in unison.


	8. House Cleaning and Treats

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! I feel bad about not updating on time those past weeks. I am truly sorry. I wrote a lot of chapters for another fanfiction of mine that's a Beatles fanfiction...it got dramatic and I couldn't stop. Also, last week was school vacation week, so I really didn't have the time to update. However, today is Friday, and I have Chapter 8 of The Timelines ready for your reading eyes to read! Okay, so _THIS_ chapter is my longest yet! :D By the way, you _all_ should go please your ears and listen to "Like Dreamers Do" by The Beatles. Paul's voice is making me melt. Yes, I am currently listening to it. I've practically been listening to it non-stop...anyway...I hope you like this new chapter! Please review!**

**Rating: T for swearing, possible...implied intercourse in the future... Yep.**

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) do not own the Beatles.**

**Lily's POV**

**House Cleaning and Treats**

"You are in so much trouble," My dad said to me, his arms crossed.

"I'm so sorry, daddy," I said, looking up at him with big eyes. "I lost track of time-"

"Oh, it's not the time that we're mad about," My mother interrupted me. "We heard from a little birdie that you were hanging out with some boy."

"And what we mean by 'some boy'," My father added on, "Is John Lennon."

I looked at my mom and dad with wide eyes. I bit my lip. "I..."

"Lillian, you disobeyed us!" My mother looked hurt.

"Mom, I'm sorry-"

"You better be sorry." My father said. "And now you have to face the consequences."

Okay, so I understand not liking a kid, but my parents were acting like John was some demonic druggie. He was just a boy. Just a simple boy.

"And what are those?" I asked, my eyes dropping to the floor.

"Well," My father said. "Your mother and I wanted to take you and Evelyn out for a holiday tomorrow, but unfortunately, you aren't allowed to join us anymore."

I frowned, feeling disappointed. But on the inside, I didn't care. I would have the day to myself. I could play music. I could write...

"And so instead, you will be staying home and spending your day cleaning. I'll have a list of chores for you tomorrow morning," said my mother.

I slouched and sighed. "Fine," I muttered.

"Hopefully tomorrow will teach you that you shouldn't hang out with John," My father said. "We'll see you in the morning. Up to bed."

I sighed and walked upstairs. How would that teach me to not hang out with John? It would teach me not to disobey them, but it's not a consequence caused by John himself. It won't teach me a thing...

I opened Evelyn's bedroom door to find Evelyn still up and reading a book. I stood in the doorway. "You." I narrowed my eyes.

"Please go away, I'm trying to read," She said, not looking up from her book.

"Since when do you read?" I hissed.

"Since this afternoon," She snapped at me.

"Why the hell did you tell mom and dad about John?" I asked.

She looked up. "Because you decided to go off with John instead of stay with me. He was more important to you."

"Evelyn, you make no sense. Our goal was to make friends. I go and make some, and now it's a crime," I said. "Thanks a lot." I growled and slammed her door shut.

"Get to bed Lily!" I heard my dad yell at me from downstairs.

I took and deep breath and stormed off to my room for the night.

**General POV**

The next morning

"Lily, Evelyn, time to wake up!" The mother of the Armstrong family called up to her daughters.

Evelyn hopped out of bed and ran downstairs as Lily slowly came downstairs. They sat down at the kitchen table as Nancy served them their breakfast.

"Hey, Lily," Evelyn said. Evelyn was still mad at her sister for completely ditching her so she could hang out with John. "You look stoned. Ya alright?"

"What? Lillian you better not be high!" Nancy hissed.

Lily's jaw dropped and she looked at Evelyn in disbelief. "Why would you say that? I'm not stoned! I just woke up, you bloody-"

"Now, that's enough," Russell Armstrong hushed Lily as he entered the kitchen. Lily glared at her sister.

"Lillian, I have your list of chores right here," said Mrs. Armstrong as she slid the paper over to her daughter. Lily groaned at the sight of it. "I want them completed by the end of the day," She added.

"Eat up, Evelyn," Their dad said. "We want to leave soon."

"Where are we going?" asked Evelyn.

"It's a surprise," He told her.

"Okay," Evelyn said as she finished up her last bite. "I'm going to go brush my teeth."

Evelyn left the room and Lily got up to leave as well. Lily went to brush her teeth and then she went to change into a more worn out dress. She came back downstairs to find that her father and sister were waiting in the car, and her mother was waiting in the kitchen.

"Open a window for fresh air while you're washing the bathrooms," her mother said as she handed cleaning supplies to Lily.

"Okay," Lily said. "I think I'll get the bathrooms done and out of the way first."

"Alright then," Her mother said. She kissed her daughter's cheek. "I love you and I'll see you this afternoon." Her mother went out to the car.

Lily sighed and she went into the bathroom, opening up the windows. She prepared everything she needed. She put some liquid soap in the bottom of the bucket and then filled it up with hot water, all though half of the bucket was suds.

John Lennon walked down the street, determined to see his friend again. He saw the Armstrong car pulling out of the driveway and he waved. "Hello," He said loudly.

Mr. Armstrong rolled his window down. "Hello, son." He said to John.

"Where are you guys going off to?" John asked curiously, wondering why Evelyn was in the car but not Lily.

"We're going out for the day," He answered. "Lily's isn't available. She's has a bunch of chores to do today. Sorry," He said quickly.

"Oh, it's alright." John shrugged. "Nice to see you," He said.

Mr. Armstrong simply nodded and then drove off down the street. John continued walking, but a bit slower. He walked past the driveway, keeping an eye on the Armstrong car. Once it was out of sight, John turned around and ran back to the Armstrong residence.

**Lily's POV**

I took the liquid soap bottle and squirted soap alone the interior wall of the bathtub. I took the wet sponge from the bucket and began to scrub the tub.

"Hello," I heard someone say. I whipped my head around to see John sitting in the window.

"John!" I blushed. "You shouldn't be here. My parents-"

"They're gone," He interrupted me. "I watched them drive away."

"Oh..." I said. I bent back down and started scrubbing the tub again.

John hopped down from the window into the bathroom and walked closer to me. "So what's the house cleaning a punishment for?" He asked, hovering over me.

"For hanging out with you, actually." I said, looking up at him, but I continued to clean. "In that case, I think you should go. I don't want to be punished again and I'm too busy right now anyway."

"Your parents really don't like me," He frowned leaning against the since counter next to me.

"They despise you, John." I told him. "They constantly warn me about you."

"Strict parents are such a drag." John huffed.

"I think they really just want to keep me out of trouble because I'm supposed to be an angel. The think that because I'm adopted." I muttered. "They just don't want me to be getting hurt."

"I wouldn't hurt you for the world," John said with an honest tone.

I tried to hide my smile. "Try telling _them _that, Lennon." I turned on the bath to rinse it out. I stood up and faced John. "Anyway, it's time for you to go." I ordered him. "I'm busy."

"But I wanted to take you somewhere," John whined.

I raised an eyebrow. "To where?"

"A place that every kid in Liverpool should go to at least at one point in their life."

"And where's that?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise." John smirked at me.

"Well, as much as I love being surprised, I have work to do, and I'll be in big trouble if I don't finish it.

"I can help." John offered. "We can get everything done quicker if we work together."

"You really want to take me to this place, don't you?" I grinned at him.

"Yes, and I begged Aunt Mimi for her to allow me to go, and she gave in and said yes." He said. "We _have _to go."

"Alright fine," I said. "I need you to take the broom from our closet and start sweeping all the rooms without rugs."

"Will do," John said and left the bathroom.

We spent the morning cleaning as much as possible. We finished around 11:15.

John and I washed our hands in the bathroom sink and then high-fived each other for working hard. "I told you it would get done quickly." He grinned. "And now I get to take you out."

"Alright," I smiled. "But I have to be back...last afternoon? My family is supposed to get home at about 7 tonight."

"I promise to have you home," John nodded.

"Okay," I grinned. "I'm gonna go change. Hold on." I ran upstairs.

"Wear something comfortable," John called up to me.

"Okay!" I giggled. I went into my room, shutting the door behind me quietly. "Oh my god!" I whispered. I ran to my closet, pulling out a short-sleeve sweater and a skirt. I put them on and put my dress shoes. I grabbed a small, brown, leather shoulder bag. It had a long shoulder strap, but the bag itself was no larger than a piece of toast. I grabbed a little bit of money from my piggy back and my house key from my bedside table.

I ran downstairs to find John waiting patiently in the kitchen. He smiled and we both walked out of my house. I locked the door behind us and then put everything in my small shoulder bag as we walked down my driveway.

Once I was finished and we were walking on the street, John took my hand in his, and our fingers laced together. And they did fit perfectly. "We're taking the bus," He said. "And we can get lunch at the place."

"Okay," I smiled. We reached the bus stop and climbed on the bus, making our way to the back. I sat next to the window and John sat next to me. "First time on a bus in Liverpool."

"Oh, it's nothing special, really." He shrugged, putting his arm around me.

We chatted for a half an hour before we began to arrive at out destination. "Welcome to Blackpool," John whispered to me, pointing out the window at the fair on the pier.

I grinned. "Blackpool!" I looked at him. "I should've known..."

"Have you been?" John asked, turning his head to the side a bit.

"No, but I've been wanting to come here." I said. The bus came to a stop and the doors swung open. I stood. "Let's go."

John stood, walking in front of me. He reached his hand back to me, and I put my hand in his. We got off the bus and entered Blackpool, hand in hand.

"Time for some fish and chips." John said, guiding me slowly over to a tent where he made our orders. I looked at the people working in them, making the food for everyone. It looked so old fashioned. As Holly, I would always imagine what it would be like to just live in the '50s...and here I was, holding hands with John Lennon, living in the '50s.

John paid for the food and brought me over to a picnic table. We ate out lunch and we told stories of things we've experienced. We were pleasantly interrupted when Pete and a bunch of his friends came over to the table for a bit.

"Hey you two. Didn't know you were coming today." Pete said, looking at me.

"Yeah, well I was planning on taking her. Alone." John nodded.

"Oh," Pete backed away a little. "Alright, sorry to bother you."

The group of friends left the table, but they still stayed in the general area where they all talked. John and I eventually got up and started going on a bunch of the rides and played games. After a couple of hours, we came back to the area to find Pete and everyone else still there. Someone brought a baseball, and they were playing catch in the little space they had.

John took me over to a concession booth with a bunch of treats. "Pick something," John said.

"How much money do you have?" I asked him.

"Ahh, well, I've been saving up for a while now so I could use my money in the summer, and I've decided that I wanted to spend it on you." John smiled. "Pick something."

I grinned. "Thanks," I said. I turned to the person working at the booth. "Can I have a caramel apple please?"

"Sure thing," said the young man. Well, young adult... He handed me the treat.

"And...I don't know what I want..." John said, narrowing his eyes at his choices.

I turned around and leaned against the booth next to John as I began to take the wrapper off my apple. I almost dropped the apple when I saw the last three people that I wanted to see on such a perfect day: my family.

"Shit," I whispered. My family was coming towards the booth, but my parents were talking, so they didn't look up for a moment.

"What?" John asked as he paid the man and grabbed his cotton candy.

"Parents," I hissed under my breath.

John looked up and noticed them. As my mom began to look up, John quickly took my apple and replaced it with his cotton candy. I held it up to hide my face away.

"Hey John, come'ere," Pete called to him. He was sitting on a picnic table, talking to his friends.

I saw the top of my dad's head flick up over my cotton candy, but not high enough for him to see me. "Oh hello, John." I heard my father say as he turned his head away.

John then guided me to Pete's group of friends. "Guys, Lily's parents are over there and they think she's grounded today," John whispered. "We need to hide her."

I suddenly felt like a bad girl and included into John's friend group. I felt welcomed. I fit in. I had _friends_.

Suddenly, Pete's arms were around my waist. I didn't know how to react at first, but I soon realized it was a hug. He then turned, his back to my family. Pete was taller than me. He was shielding me...and I suppose getting the privilege to touch me in any way while John was around.

"Alright, Evelyn," My mom said. "We need to leave now. We have to make a stop and do a little shopping. You start school next week and we need some food. And Lily's expecting us home at 7 with dinner."

"Alright," Evelyn sighed.

Pete and I stood there, hugging each other for a minute. We were unsure of when I could be shown.

"Alright, they're gone," John said.

I let go of Pete, but his arms remained around me. "Um, Pete... Let go of me."

"Right," He said, backing away. "Sorry..."

John stood up right away and intertwined his fingers with mine again. "I suppose we could do one more ride." He smirked at me.

"What ride?" I asked him, wondering if there was actually a ride we hadn't gone on.

"The ferris wheel." John smiled.

Without hesitation, he pulled me over to it. We boarded it, getting car number 7. We got to the top and it was extremely windy out. It got windier as we went around in the circles the ferris wheel made. I began to shiver and John held me close to him.

"You wanna know something, Lily?" John said randomly.

"What?" I said, looking up at him. The ferris wheel was beginning to slow to a stop.

John looked down at me and smiled. He pulled me up so I was no longer leaning into him. "I really like you. A lot." He said, and then kissed my cheek. It wasn't a peck, but it wasn't a slobbery kiss. It was a kiss. And though he kissed my head the night before, for some weird reason, this kiss showed so much more affection.

"Alright, you two lovebirds. Out you go," Said the ferris wheel operator man.

John and I got out of the ferris wheel with all of our stuff. We went back to the bus stop where we took the bus back near my house. We finished our treats on the way there. When we arrived, as we were getting off, we saw my parents drive by.

"Damn!" I said.

"Come on!" John grabbed my hand and pulled me down the road. He pulled me through my backyard quietly as my parents were still in the garage, grabbing groceries.

"What are we doing?" I asked John.

He pulled a crate over beneath the bathroom window. He helped me climb through it. "Quickly, close the bathroom door." He whispered.

I did so, and quietly. I went back to the window. "Went they get in, I'll show them the bathroom right away, and at that point, you can be running out the other side."

"Alright, so we wait for the noise they make when they walk in, and when we do, I'll go to the opposite side of the house?" He asked. "I'll watch for the light from when you open the doe to run."

"Yep." I nodded. We stood silent for a minute, hearing no noise. I looked at him. "Thanks for a wonderful day," I smiled.

"You're welcome." John returned the smile, taking my hand. "Anything for you, love."

I heard the noise of my parents shuffling. John quickly kissed my hand and ran off to the back left corner of the outside of my house. I flushed the toilet and turned on the sink, pretending to wash my hands. I opened the door to find my parents putting things away. They began asking me questions about how my day went, but I barely paid attention. Instead, I paid attention to the runaway John who was blowing me kisses from my window.

I smiled at him, and secretly blew a kiss to him in return. He winked at me and ran off.

**A/N: Hehehehe! :) I just love writing about John...seriously. He's just so entertaining! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	9. Pete's Party

**A/N: HEY MY LITTLE LOVELIES. Soo, I changed my name to Pattie Anne Boyd because she's like my idol. And right now I'm listening to Paul McCartney admitting to LSD because of his voice in the video. I'm probably going to change my summary again because I need one that will work for the whole story..I just felt the need to put my old name in it. But I'll take it out. Also, I'm starting a new story! I actual have like 6 Beatle fanfics (including this one) (one of which is a Doctor Who crossover), but there is this one that I _just_ started, and I really like the prologue I wrote for it. :D Well, enjoy and review!**

**Rating: T for swearing, possible...implied intercourse in the future... Yep.**

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) do not own the Beatles.**

**Lily's POV**

**Pete's Party**

I spent the rest of my summer secretly spending time with John. My parents stopped reminding me of him when Julia moved here due to being adopted into the Bennett family. While I was really hanging out with John, my mom thought I was hanging out with Julia. I did hang out with her, of course, but only when John and I would hang with Pete and the others. Julia fit in our little friend group right away.

Although I wish we were, John and I aren't a couple. We decided that the safest thing to do would remain friends. I could get in enough trouble just by hanging out with him; never mind dating him. Plus he was starting high school in the fall.

School was only starting in a few days, and I didn't know what to expect. I became kind of scared of being the new girl, considering John and Pete wouldn't be there to comfort me. However, Julia would be entering the school as a new student as well. Evelyn as well, but she didn't matter as much anymore. She was my sister; she was _not _my bestfriend. I established that when she decided to be more like a _sister_ during a shopping experience.

My mom had sent Evelyn and I off with money and a list of school supplies to purchase while she was making sure we were registered for school. We walked from shop to shop, looking for good school supplies. We found a paper store and handed the cashier our list of supplies. He guided us to an area with the stuff and I began picking out my notebooks and such.

"So," Evelyn said, breaking the silence that lurked the isle we were in. "Did I ever tell you that I saw you in Blackpool the day you were _supposed_ to be grounded?"

I looked up from the notebook in my hands and glared at her, clenching my teeth together. "Ya don't say?" I hissed lightly. "You must've been mistaken, because I was busy cleaning the whole damn house that day." I shook my head at her.

"No, Lily, I know it was you," She said, her tone becoming sour. "You were there with John; you hid behind his cotton candy when you saw us." Evelyn took a step towards me. "And don't act like I don't know what I'm talking about. The only reason I asked mom and dad for a treat was so they could see you."

I took her by the shoulder and pulled her outside on the sidewalk, avoiding a scene happening inside the shop. "What the hell has gotten into you, Evelyn?" I snapped.

"No," She laughed, shaking her head, "What the hell has gotten into _you_?"

"Listen Evelyn," I hissed, "You can either shut yer trap, or I can shut it for ya!"

"When did you decide to become some bad girl?" She snapped at me.

"When did you decide to become such a bitch?" I spat back.

Evelyn and I stood silently for a minute. It was drizzling out; the cold, little droplets of rain hitting my bare face lightly. The sidewalk lacked of people. It seemed lonely and cold, and the words we had been throwing at each other only made it seem colder.

Evelyn angrily walked past me and into the shop. She returned moments later with a bag of what seemed to be purchased school supplies. She grabbed my hand and aggressively handed me some money. "Here's the change." She said with a straight-forward tone.

"...Thanks?" I said sassily.

She narrowed her eyes. "And to think that I was even considering keeping the Blackpool thing a secret...How foolish of me," She smirked in an evil way and walked past me to make her way home.

I cursed under my breath and went back into the shop. I purchased my supplies and came back outside. I frowned and ran home.

When I got there, I ran inside and up to my room. I tossed my back of stuff on my bed and opened up my closet. I grabbed a smaller tote from the floor and then started grabbing some clothes. I stopped short when I heard someone enter my room.

"Where are ya doing?" I heard Evelyn ask me.

"Why does it matter?"

"I'm not going to go away until you tell me," She said, "So might as well say it now."

"I'm packing a bag to go somewhere for the night," I said, getting up and grabbing extra stuff that I needed. "I don't care where I stay, as long as it's away from 'ere."

Evelyn began to say something, but I shut her out of my head. I walked downstairs and right out the front door. I made my way to Julia's house where I just walked right in.

"Lily's here," I called up to whoever was home.

Julia came running downstairs. "Hey, Lily!" She grinned. "I was about to call you."

"What for?"

"Pete called me up and told me about a party he's having at his house tonight. His parents aren't going to be home, so he's having an End-of-the-Summer party kind of thing. He told me to call you up because he knows how yer parents are." She said in one big breath.

"Thank god for Pete..." I said with a sigh of relief.

Julia raised an eyebrow at me. "What brings you here?"

"Evelyn decided to be a bloody-" I stopped short and glanced around. "She's turning into an evil little sister, even though she's only 4 months my junior." I said. "I had to get away."

"Well," She grinned. "Shall we head to this party?"

I returned the grin. "We shall."

Julia ran upstairs and grabbed her bag that she already had packed. She told her parents the excuse she had made up for us. She came back downstairs with a sly smile on her face. We left the house to go to Pete's party.

**John's POV**

I sat on the couch at Pete's house, bored. There was a party, yes, and a good one as well. But something just seemed missing.

"Hey, John," Pete said from the other side of the room. "Ya alright? You've been a bit shy tonight."

"I'm alright," I said monotonously.

"Are ya sure? I'm sure there's a lady here that'll be willing to cheer ya up," Pete grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "I'm fine," I told him. Truth was, I wasn't. School would be starting in two days. High school. I was going to start high school. I wasn't scared to be a Freshman or anything. I just knew that I wouldn't being seeing much of her...

There was a light knocking at the door. "It's open!" Pete called. The front door swung open, and in came Julia, followed by an angry-looking Lily.

"Jules!" Pete grinned and ran to hug Julia. "Glad you came!"

I rolled my eyes at them. They were soon walking away, ignoring the rest of the party. If only they would...

"Lily," I said with a lighter tone. "What's up with you?"

"Evelyn knows about Blackpool," She told me softly.

My jaw dropped. "But...how?"

"The reason they even went over to the booth in the first place was because she saw me." She mumbled. "She's planning on telling me parents."

I held myself back from cursing. It was unusual for me, but I had been doing things like that around her just to be safe. I didn't want to even chance something that could hurt her or offend her. This is was she did to me. My 15th birthday was coming up in a little over a month. And here I was, going crazy over a 13 year old.

John, my dear, what has gotten into you lately? Oh, that's right. A girl.

"So," I said, taking her hand. "Wanna...talk?" I asked her.

"Where?" She asked me, arching an eyebrow.

I smiled. "How about the porch?" But before she could answer, I pulled her outside. We sat on a two-person chair, or as Pete calls it, the loveseat. I continued to hold her hand in mine.

The sky was beginning to darken, but people were still out and about. It had been a little misty earlier on, but now it was just cloudy and cold. "So," I said. "This is a drag."

She looked up at me. "Explain?"

"Well," I began, "School starts in two days. But you're going into eighth and I'm going into highschool."

She nodded in agreement.

"Also," I went on, "Evelyn is probably going to tell your parents about Blackpool, which will cause you to get in huge trouble. Which will probably end up crossing afternoons off of our list of available times to hang out with each other throughout the school year."

"Yep," Lily sighed.

"Which means," I said with a sigh. "This is probably our last night together for a while, because I'm sensing your grounding starts tomorrow, love."

Lily looked at me and laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised." She smiled. "It was nice knowing you," She stuck out her hand to me.

I shook it. "Nice knowing you too," I joked.

I didn't want things to be like this. She was just a girl. A young one; old in the mind and trapped inside of a young girl's body. But here I was, practically saying goodbye, when I've only just said hello.

"Have you had your first kiss?" I asked randomly. I bit my lip when I realized what I had asked.

"No," She said quietly, shaking her head. She was blushing.

"Love, your cheeks are red." I smiled. "No need to blush. I wasn't tryin'a embarrass ya."

She looked down. I chuckled, and lifted her head with the light pull of my finger on her chin. I looked into her eyes. "Because I just wanted to..." I leaned in to kiss her.

"Don't you kiss my daughter!" We were so close that I could practically feel her lips on mine. They weren't. I looked up to find Russell Armstrong grabbing his daughter's arm. He pulled Lily away from me. I looked up between the two, worried.

"There will be no more of this!" Lily's father snapped. "You will _not_ go near my daughter, y'hear?" He glared at me.

I swallowed and nodded. "Yessir, I hear." I looked down at Lily who looked pained.

"Lily, please don't look at me with those eyes," I pleaded to her. She rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smirk. She then looked at me again with the puppy dog eyes and stuck a tongue out at me.

I chuckled but came to silence when Mr. Armstrong cleared his throat. "Come Lillian," He said and pulled his daughter down the steps.

"Goodbye, love." I called to her.

"Bye, John!" She turned to wave, but her father turned her away from me.

I sighed. "It'll be a while." I mumbled to myself. I went back into the party. Sitting on the couch was Lily's bag of stuff. I smiled lightly as I picked up.

"Hey, Pete, I'm not feeling that well." I called to Pete. "I'm gonna head out."

"Alright, see ya," He said, not even bothering to turn his attention away from Julia.

I shook my head with a laugh and turned for the door. I left for home with Lily's bag of stuff. When I got home, I grabbed a piece of paper, a pen, and began writing a letter.

**A/N: I know this one was a little short, but I got in what was needed for it. It's kind of a filler chapter, I suppose. However, there's going to be a little surprise in the next one! Make a guess...**


	10. Charming Boy is Charming

**A/N: Hey Lovelies! :) Wow, um...I don't know. Well, I would like to ask you for you to pretend that they all went to the same school systems and stuff... Also, please, please, understand that he (I'm not giving everything away) was indeed 14 when all that crap that's soon to happen, happened. I just switched it up a bit... Okay, well, I believe this is my longest chapter yet! I'm not entirely sure, but I think so! And I might be updating While My Heart Gently Weeps today, depending on where I am with that. And sorry for not updating yesterday! I threw up last night so I decided to go to bed instead of updating, but now I'm up and running and healthy and all that jazz. AND did I mention that I'm in LOVE with the Avengers? Well, I am. And I'm going to Six Flags tomorrow...why am I talking about my plans...alright, well, read and review, and I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Rating: T for swearing, possible...implied intercourse in the future... Yep.**

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) do not own the Beatles.**

**Lily's POV**

**Charming Boy is Charming**

John was right. School had started and I hadn't seen him once. He was even right about my grounding starting the next day. Evelyn had told my parents about Blackpool, which angered them enough. But what really pushed them over the edge was when my father caught John and I when we were about to kiss. It could've been my first kiss, but no, my stupid father and sister had to get in the way.

Julia and I have found ourselves hanging out with the same kind of people in school; bad, yet friendly people. Evelyn was off with the bitch squad immediately. They were the good, yet evil people. Total bitches and spoiled brats. Evelyn was spoiled big time. My parents gave her pretty much anything she asked for. I had the chance (and probably still do) to be spoiled as well, however, the things I wanted were the things that weren't allowed. Like being able to at least interact with John.

It remained a mystery to me of why my parents hated John so much. But I knew my parents wouldn't be mentioning his name for a while. Unless I broke the rules and hung out with him...

Waking up early in the morning was the biggest challenge of the new school year. I slowly walked downstairs to the kitchen table to eat breakfast.

"Good morning," My mother chimed. She put a bowl of cereal in front of me and a glass of orange juice.

"Morning, and thanks." I said. I didn't really want to go to school today. The first week of school only consisted of orientation classes. Today was Monday and regular classes were starting.

Evelyn came downstairs with a bounce in her step. She said good morning to our mom and sat down next to me. She mentioned a few things about drama club auditions and chorus. I slowly ate my cereal, ignoring Evelyn as much as possible. My mother mostly chatted with her during breakfast. Things became like that around my house; my parents favoring Evelyn and ignoring me. The only time they'd talk to me would be if there was an issue they had to work out. Other than that, they had absolutely no interest in talking to me. And to think that I was the one they wanted to adopt. It's not like I had changed. I just became friends with all the bad kids. Evelyn was the one who changed. She became such a bitch to me. They didn't adopt her because they _wanted_ her, they adopted her for _me_. I was the one they wanted. And now I was being ignored. Maybe if I started to act lonely...

I finished my breakfast and wiped my face with my napkin. Without a word, I put my dishes in the sink and rinsed them off. My mother was reminding me to do something, but I ignored her. I ran upstairs and got dressed. I was soon off to school for yet another long day.

I arrived at school with a school bag slung over my shoulder, my schedule in my right hand, and my cased trumpet in my left. I went to the musical arts room to put my trumpet away and then ran off to find my locker. Julia was leaning against the locker, grinning.

"Hey," I said as I began to put my combination in. "What's up?"

"I saw John and Pete yesterday," She said.

I opened my locker up and put my school bag inside. I looked at Julia who was pulling out a bag from her own school bag. She handed it to me. "Oh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"John gave that to me to give to you. He said you left it at Pete's house." She informed me.

"Oh yeah, thanks," I smiled. I began to put it in my locker until I noticed that Julia was grinning like something was up. "What?" I asked her, concerned.

"John also told me to tell you to make sure you look inside," Julia shrugged. "Well, I better get to my locker. See ya." She said and was gone.

I watched her leave and a smirk appeared on my face. I quickly opened up the tote to find a folded up piece of paper resting at the top. I took it and began to unfold it. There was a letter written in the messiest handwriting on it. I read it as I began taking my books from my locker.

_Dear Lillian,_

_I suppose this is probably the last you'll hear from me for a while. Thanks to Evelyn and your parents. And school. Our age difference really sucks. Although we're only a year apart, it seems that I'm way too old for you. Also, I hope you enjoy eighth grade... But don't let me be the reason to hold you back from anything. I want you to have as much fun as your parents will allow you. Haha. But in all seriousness, I want you to have the most fun possible this year. Just forget about me for a bit...unless you already have and I sound like a complete idiot saying all of this. Well, I guess I'll just finish up here. I'll see you in a year tops, if not sooner._

_Goodbye and I'll miss you._

_Love,_

_John_

I closed my locker as I finished reading it. I smiled warmly and peacefully closed my eyes, leaning against my closed locker. Memories filled my head of the past summer, only to make me smile more.

"What're you smiling 'bout, love?" I heard a voice say next to me. I opened my eyes to find a boy standing at the locker next to mine. He was a tad chubby, but still cute. He had a smirk plastered onto his face as he pulled stuff from his locker and kept his eyes on me.

"Oh," I felt my cheeks burning, "Nothing."

"Well, you had to've been smiling at somethin'. That would've been just plain creepy if you were smilin' like that for no reason," He said. He raised his eyebrows.

"I got a letter from a friend of mine. That's all." I told him with a nod.

"A _friend_?" He chuckled. "And who's this friend?"

"His name is _John Lennon_," I said, my tone of voice becomming a bit sassy and sarcastic. "And the rest is none of yer business!"

"Yer new 'ere, right?" He said.

"Yes."

"Well, I advise you to not befriend John...he already has a reputation with girls, an' he's only a freshman."

"I'm aware," I nodded.

"What homeroom are ya in?" The boy looked at me.

"Jones," I told him.

"Really? Me too," He smiled. "Come along, miss-" He paused, thinking. "I'm sorry, love, I never got yer name."

"Lillian Armstrong, but please, call me Lily." I gave him one, quick nod.

He smiled. "James Paul McCartney," He introduced, "But I go by Paul." He then indicated for me to follow as he began to walk down the hall.

I just stood there, still. How did I not recognize him? He was _Paul McCartney_. I watched him in awe, unable to move my limbs. My mouth was hung open, and I was afraid I was drooling. Luckily enough, my mouth was dry.

Paul noticed that he was alone and turned around. He looked at me weirdly and walked back over to me. "Are you alright, Lily?" He asked, confused.

I brought myself back to reality and swallowed hard with a nod. "Yes, sorry, I was...daydreaming." Which was sort of true...

"Well, stop yer dreaming and come to homeroom!" He said. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me there.

"Why are you so excited about this?" I asked him as he pulled me into our science classroom, which was also our homeroom.

"It's your first official day dealing with the horrid students here and Liverpool. And I am glad that I get to witness how everything goes on your first official day here." Paul grinned at me.

"You having a John mo-" I stopped 'moment' short and bit my lip hard. "Never mind, I just confused myself."

Paul shrugged it off and sat down at the desk next to mine. _That was close_, I thought with a sigh of relief. I was about to tell him that he was acting like John, but I was referring to the John I knew from their movies. I was saying it as if John, Paul, and I were all the best of friends. And since that wasn't the case, I wanted to kill myself for almost slipping like that.

Miss Jones did the attendance slowly because she insisted on getting a good look on each student in her new homeroom. Paul whispered to me a little background information of each student as they were called off. He used plenty of slang terms, only to make me giggle.

We were let out of homeroom once the bell rang. I walked in the hallway with Paul. "Where are you off to?" He asked me.

"History," I said, keeping my eyes out for the right classroom. I didn't really know my way around the school yet. I wasn't really the best at picking up on things quickly.

"Ahh," He said and then gestured for me to follow. He brought me to a new hallway and up to a closed door. He opened it and smiled at me. "Ladies first."

I smirked. "Why, thank you." I said with the fanciest voice I could manage. I walked into the classroom and looked around. I began to make my way through, but stopped and turned around. Paul remained standing in the doorway. "You coming?"

"Nah," He said, "I have science."

"But," I tilted my head and arched an eyebrow. "We just came from that classroom..."

"I know," Paul said with a smirk. He winked at me and was gone.

History was kind of interesting. We really only introduced ourselves. We had to write about a time and place in history where we wish we could visit if time travel existed. I laughed because, hey, I already got that wish. And it was funny to think that no one knew a thing about what society would be like in 50 years except for me. But then again, things could change.

I felt awkward at one point when my table started talking about time travel and how cool it would be if they were to meet someone from the future. It was hard to keep my mouth shut, but I succeeded.

I had math last today. I walked into the room to find plenty of quiet students. I took the front, left seat. The front row of seats was mostly empty. I learned a lot of my math class from that; the students didn't favor it too much.

I sighed and doodled on my notebook as my math teacher, Mr. Hamm, went on with the introduction to our class. The students found his name to be a bit funny, but since he lacked the weight, it wasn't all that funny. He was a young, skinny man.

I was feeling kind of lonely up in the front until someone came in through the door, catching their breath. "Sorry!" They said to Mr. Hamm.

"Who are you?" Mr. Hamm asked, his voice strict.

"Julia Bennett. I'm so sorry I'm late! I couldn't find the classroom," She said. When I heard her name, I looked up and waved to her. She grinned and me and sat next to me in the front.

"Hello," I smiled. "Thank god you're here. I was beginning to feel a bit lonely up in the front."

"I'm just glad I know someone in this class," She said. "I was in a completely different hallway-"

"Ladies," Mr. Hamm warned us. We became silent as he went on with our directions.

The sudden, obnoxious laughter of two boys disrupted our class again. Mr. Hamm became angry for being interrupted, yet again. "Samuel! James-"

"Please, call me Paul. I don't really go by James." I looked back to see Paul, who was looking at the Mr. Hamm with the most charming expression on his face. He seemed calm about it, despite his face's redness from laughter. Paul glanced at me, smirked, and looked back up at our math teacher.

I smiled and looked back at Mr. Hamm. He began to give us directions, but louder this time. He passed out worksheets and gave us permission to work with a partner. They were just games; nothing too complicated. Julia and I worked together, of course.

"That's Paul," I said randomly.

"I heard," She said. "He said his name, ya know."

"No, Julia. That's _Paul_. Like _the _Paul." I whispered to her. "Paul _McCartney_."

Her eyes widened. "No way.."

"Yes way," I smiled, "I've already befriended him."

"Cool," She smiled. Sarah in the was always a Lennon-girl anyway.

"Yep," I smiled back at her. I began to write stuff down on my worksheet.

"Hey, Charlotte's in the high school," Julia said, "I guess she moved to Liverpool."

"Charlotte?" I looked at her weirdly.

"Abigail," She whispered to me as if it weren't obvious.

"Oh..." I said. "How nice," I mumbled.

* * *

><p>Days went on. Paul and I had gotten closer, Julia and I became inseparable, and Evelyn had become more of a witch.<p>

We were in math one day. I was sitting with Julia, Paul, and Sam. This time, we were all in the back. It was wild that day, due to the exciting holiday. It was Halloween.

A man came to our room and asked to speak with Mr. Hamm. They spoke outside of the classroom for a brief moment and then called Paul. They left the classroom and were out there for quite a while. It occurred to us that they had gone somewhere else, because we didn't even hear the resemblance of a voice. After about ten minutes, Mr. Hamm came in, his head hung low. Paul followed him in, his head hung low as well. Except, unlike Mr. Hamm, his face was beat red, and his eyes were nearly shut. Paul grabbed his stuff and left the classroom, and that was the last I saw him that day.


	11. Roast Beef

**A/N: So I'm totally considering making the update schedule just once a week instead of every Friday...Because I'm always late. Well, I wrote the first paragraph like a week ago, and that's all. I couldn't think of what else to write. I would try to write this chapter, but I'd always get distracted or writer's block. So I pretty much wrote all of this today. Aside from that first paragraph. And in the end, I couldn't stop writing it. I got all angry whenever my mom would call me because, hey, I was in the middle of writing the chapter. But I think I really like this chapter in the end...might be my favorite. :) Well, I hope you enjoy it! Read and review. Give me your thoughts, your love...whatever. Hehe. **

**By the way, I'm listening to the acoustic version of While My Guitar Gently Weeps with added string section by George Martin. Go look it up. It's absolutely beautiful. I fell asleep to it last night...Yes, it is that pretty. It's on YouTube, yes.**

**Rating: T for swearing, possible...implied intercourse in the future... Yep.**

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) do not own the Beatles.**

**Lily's POV**

**Roast Beef**

Paul wasn't in school for the next two weeks. Most people assumed that he just happened to get sick after eating his Halloween candy. I knew he wasn't sick. I knew that _something _was wrong; something that didn't involve illness. Besides, I didn't see him on the night of Halloween when I was supposed to hang with him.

Paul returned to school on a Monday. I was sitting in homeroom reading The Hobbit when I heard someone sit next to me. I decided to continue reading, instead of greeting them and losing track of where I was.

"Hello," spoke a small and quiet voice.

I looked up to see Paul looking at me, his cheeks blushing like crazy. His face was solid and lacking of expression. I grinned at him excitedly. "Paul! Hello! How are you?"

He chuckled half-heartedly. "Kind of shaken up a bit, but I'm better now. And how have you been lately?"

"Alright, but kind of lonely without you here." I said. "Where were you, anyway?"

"Oh," He bit his lip and hesitated before he spoke, "There was a... family emergency. But I'm back now, and ready to resume with everything."

"Well, that's good." I nodded.

He nodded in return. "We have math first, right?"

"Yessir," I grinned, "Good ol' math class."

He smiled and the bell rang. We grabbed our stuff and began to walk to Mr. Hamm's room together.

"So how much do you know on the guitar?" He asked me as we walked.

I thought for a minute. Most of the stuff I knew on guitar was from my lessons in the other timeline. And most of the stuff I knew to play was either Beatles songs or newer songs from that world. "I know a lot of chords."

"Hey, would you mind teaching me and my friend, George, some?" He looked at me hopefully.

"Sure," I said with a smile as we entered our math class.

"How about today at me house after school?" He said, sitting down. "You can have dinner with us, if you'd like."

"Sounds good," I said, taking a seat next to him.

Paul took out a piece of paper and wrote down his address on it. "Come as soon as you can." He smiled lightly at me and we were hushed by our teacher.

* * *

><p>George strummed the chord correctly as Paul struggled to get it right. He looked at me helplessly. I smiled lightly and placed his fingers on the correct frets and strings. "Just mirror me," I told him. "It's different for lefties, and you know that. Just mirror me."<p>

Paul played the chord correctly and grinned. He began strumming and George joined in. The played for a little bit, switching between different chords. I smiled and just listened to the two.

There was a light knocking at the door. "Time for dinner," Paul's father called through the door.

The three of us got up and set our guitars down. We ran downstairs to Paul's dining room where we met his father, Jim, and his brother, Mike, at the dinner table.

I sat down next to Paul and across from George. Mike sat next to George and across from Paul. I looked at their father, who was sitting at the end. The other end of the table was empty. "Where's your mum?" I asked Paul.

The three McCartney's looked up at me. Paul bit his lip. "She's not here..." He said and then leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I'll explain later."

I nodded slowly and took a bite of my roast beef.

"So how long until you two have to go?" Paul's father asked George and I.

George glanced at the clock on the wall. He cringed a little bit. "I should probably get going after dinner," He told Mr. McCartney. George looked at Paul and I. "Sorry, guys."

"It's fine." I said. I looked at Paul's father. "My mother said she would call when she's about to leave to pick me up."

"Okay," He nodded.

The five of us finished up dinner, and when it was time, we said our goodbyes to George. As soon as he left, Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me to his room. He shut the door and rested his guitar in his case and closed it up. I did the same for my guitar and then sat on his bed with him.

"So about me mum," He began. He swallowed hard and looked at me with his puppy dog eyes. "Do you remember when I was pulled out of class and for the rest of the day? I was given news and I went home immediately and stayed home due to the news." He looked out the window. "The news was that my mother had passed away. She had been sick, y'know. Sick for a while..."

"I'm sorry, Paul," I frowned. "If I had known that, I wouldn't have even said anything close to the word mother."

"It's alright, love. Really." Paul told me.

"And how are you getting along now?" I asked him.

"It's pretty hard," He said. Tears began to form in his eyes. "Nothing seems right without her around. The house seems empty. Everything is quiet. It's like a big chunk of our lives has gone missing."

"I'm sorry," I said. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug and he wept softly in my shoulder. I rested my chin on his shoulder and stared at the wall. I soon found myself shedding a few tears for him.

"I was just so close to her. I wasn't ready to let her go!" Paul went on. "I'm still not ready! I love her so much!"

"I know," I said softly to him. "I know."

Paul pulled away from me and wiped his eyes. He stared into mine.

I put a hand on his arm in comfort. "I'm here for you, Paul. I'll always be here for you." I gave him the lightest of smiles.

We stared into each other's eyes for a minute. Paul slowly leaned in closer to me, and after another moment of looking into each other's eyes, our lips met.

My heart was pounding feverishly. Were there sparks? I was unsure. Maybe my heart was pounding because it was my first kiss. Maybe it was because I was kissing Paul when I had John waiting for me. But then again, John said he _didn't_ want to hold me back.

"Lily, you're mom just-" Paul's father came in the door and stopped short when he saw us. Paul and I pulled apart to look at him. We both blushed and his father opened his mouth to speak, but remained silent. "Oh..." He finally said. It became a bit awkward in the room. Paul's father shook his head to himself lightly. He looked at me. "Lily, you're mother just called, she said that she'll be on her way to pick you up now."

"Okay," I said quietly. "Thanks."

He nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him. I heard him murmuring to himself as he left.

Paul and I looked back at each other. "Well, I guess it's time for you to go..." Paul said awkwardly. He glanced at my already packed stuff.

"Yep," I said with a nod. We looked into each other's eyes once again.

Paul's hand came up to my face and he pulled our lips together again. He kissed me softly with parted lips this time. And may I admit, he was great at it.

"Lily! Paul!" I heard Paul's father called up. He was chatting with a woman. Mother.

But Paul didn't let his father interrupt us this time. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, which nearly made me shiver. That was where I began to feel like an _actual _teenager. Not just some 13 year old girl who thinks she's a teenager just because of age. I actually felt like one.

We heard footsteps come close to the door and Paul pulled away. "Damn," He muttered under his breath as the door swung open. We were still pretty close to each other as we turned our attention to the person in the door.

"Were you two about to kiss, but I interrupted?" Evelyn asked, widening her eyes. "I think so!"

I glared at her. "Were you about to make an attempt at getting me in trouble, but instead you made yourself look like an idiot?" I asked, using the same tone of voice mockingly. "I think so!" Paul laughed.

"Shut up, Lily!" She snapped.

"Go away, Evelyn!" I said, still mocking her.

"I'd appreciate it for you to leave my room, Evelyn." Paul said to her.

"No, I've come to get my sister." She said. "And I'm not leaving until she leaves."

"Evelyn, you're just jealous that I have real friends." I said.

"I'm pretty sure that mom and dad don't allow you around those who you label as your 'real friends'," Evelyn said. "And I'm pretty damn sure that Paul will be another one of those 'real friends' when they find out what happened here."

"You have no proof whatsoever of us kissing," Paul said sternly.

"Maybe so, but our parents trust me _way _more than they trust Lily," Evelyn said. "And they believe everything I say."

"You're just a little bitch, now, aren't you?" Paul glared at her.

"That," Evelyn said, "I don't have to lie to them about. Nice job calling me a bitch." She gave a sassy smile.

"It amazes me how much you've changed, Evelyn." I told her. "I used to know a girl named Zoey, who was the nicest girl I knew. I also knew a girl named Evelyn who was nice as well. Both completely changed, and now I don't talk to Zoey anymore, and I have to live with you as a bitchy, little sister."

Paul looked at me. "Who's Zoey?"

"Me _old _best friend," I shot a quick glare at Evelyn.

"Would you just shut up?" Evelyn hissed. "And I'm not you're little sister!"

"Hmm, let's see, I was born in March and you were born in August." I said.

"I'm pretty sure you're her little sister," Paul budded in, glaring at her.

"Well, we're not even actual sisters!" Evelyn said. I could tell that she was hoping that I had kept my adoption a secret from Paul. Paul knew already and shrugged it off.

"You're right Evelyn. We're not sisters." I said. "We're _enemies_."

Paul looked back and forth between us and then locked his eyes on Evelyn, shooting a cold glare at her. "Get out." He hissed.

Evelyn frowned and did so. She went downstairs and told my mother loudly that I refused to come down. My mother called me this time and Evelyn helped obnoxiously.

I rolled my eyes, getting off of Paul's bed. I began to pick up my stuff when Paul got up shut the door. He walked over to me and stood closely. He took my stuff from my hands and set it down on the floor. "Thanks," He said, taking my hands in his. "For everything."

"Thank you for tonight as well." I said, practically melting at his touch.

Paul chuckled, leaned in, and kissed me one last time. We pulled away, only inches apart. "We don't speak of this to others." I said.

"Whatever happens in Paul's bedroom, stays in Paul's bedroom." He grinned at me. I nodded in agreement with a laugh.

Paul picked up my stuff for me and asked me to get the door for him. I did so, and we left the room and headed downstairs. We were greeted by my mother and his father, who were both rather happy. They must've had some nice conversation. Paul handed me my things and winked at me.

"Well, thank you for keeping her so late. It was very nice of you," My mother smiled.

"Oh, she's a lovely young lady." Jim McCartney smiled at the both of us. "I hope to see her soon."

"Thank you for having me over," I said, pulling out my polite side. My mother and I smiled and we began to walk to the door.

"Thanks for teaching me those chords and stuff," Paul said to me as he followed me to the door. "I will make good use of them."

"Let's hope so," I chuckled, but more than everyone else. I even heard Evelyn snicker at the joke I made. She knew what I was actually talking about.

We walked out to the car and I put my stuff in the trunk. I hopped into the passenger's seat next to my mother and rested my head against the window with a smile. She began to drive away, glancing at me numeral times. "What's got you smiling?"

"Nothing," I said.

"That's a lie," Evelyn said from the back.

My mother nodded in agreement. "Seriously, honey, tell me why you're smiling!"

I looked at my mom. She was interested. Interested in what I could say. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it, shaking my head and chuckling.

"Lily, tell me!" My mother said like some girl who's trying to get a friend to tell a secret. "Is it that boy?"

My smile grew and I remained quiet. "It is him, isn't it?" My mother said, grinning. I giggled lightly and my mother glowed. "Did he kiss you?" Thankfully, we were at a light, for my mother was looking directly at me.

I just looked at her. She smiled. "You're not denying it!" She said.

"Alright, fine... Yes, he kissed me." I said. "But don't tell anyone I told you that! Don't tell anyone at all!" I spoke quickly. "Especially you, Evelyn."

"I promise!" Evelyn said, excitedly. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Tell me all about it!" My mom said as she began to drive again.

"Well, his mother passed away a few weeks ago, and he was venting to me. I was comforting him and hugging him and I told him I'd always be there for him, and he kissed me." I said.

"What a poor boy!" My mother frowned. "He's too young to lose a parent." I nodded in agreement.

"Wait, that's it?" Evelyn asked. "I feel like you're hiding something else." My mother kept glancing at me.

"Well..." I bit my lip. "He did kiss me two more times... One because we were interrupted the first time and the other goodbye."

"No way!" My mom and sister said in unison.

"Yes way." I giggled.

"And Paul is his name?" My mother asked me.

"Yes," Evelyn answered her for me.

"Oh, well, I like this Paul boy." My mother said with a smile, as we pulled up to our house.


	12. A Big American Holiday

**A/N: OH MY LORD. IT HAS BEEN OVER A MONTH. AND I AM SO. VERY. SORRY. I have been suffering from writer's block. And roleplaying in an Avengers RP on tumblr has really been pulling me from writing. This chapter is unfortunately my shortest, I believe. But it's better than nothing. I am so very sorry, my lovelies. I really am. And I will not be able to be updating for two weeks because I'll be away. But I'll surely have something for you upon my return.**

**I love you all.**

**Rating: T for swearing, possible...implied intercourse in the future... Yep.**

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) do not own the Beatles.**

**Lily's POV**

**A Big American Holiday**

I felt the cold, autumn wind blow against my skin. The hairs on my arms stuck up, and soon there were small, chilled bumps around my body. His warm hand slipped out of mine, and I closed my hand into a fist. I took my gaze from the sidewalk and gave it to him. He was taking off his jacket quietly, so I looked forward. We suddenly stopped, and he put his jacket around my shoulders and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you," Paul whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek.

It had only been a month, and Paul and I were already saying I love you. We spent every second possible together. My mother would nag me to have him over for dinner, but I would refuse. We spent our days out with each other or at his house, playing instruments. We were near perfect and our relationship was attracting the eyes of many.

"I love you too," I smiled back at him, though he couldn't see me. He kissed my head and then moved himself so he was walking beside me with an arm around my waist.

After we walked a bit, kicking stones in our path and remaining silent, yet calm, I decided it was a good time to finally give my mother what she wanted. "You should come over for dinner," I said.

"Tonight?" Paul asked me.

"Yeah," I said with a nod, "It'll be fun."

"And what about your parents?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine with everything," I assured him.

"Alright," He shrugged.

We walked a little further and arrived at Paul's home. We walked up the steps to his house and he opened the door. "Dad, I'm goin' to Lily's for dinner!"

"You are?" I heard Jim say. "I do hope yer not plannin' on showin' up 'ere without no invitation…"

"Nope! He's not!" I called in to him.

"Oh-Hi, miss Lily!" He said with a laugh.

"Hi," I grinned, although he could not see me.

"Well, have fun," He responded. I wasn't sure of what exactly Jim could have been doing that prevented him from coming to the door, so I just let the thought go.

"I'll be back later," Paul said and shut the front door.

We walked back down the street, Paul's arm snug around my waist. We made it to my house and walked in the front door into a warm, cozy home. "Mother! I'm home!"

Mother came from the kitchen. "Paul!" She said, giving him a hug. "It's nice to see you again!"

"'s nice to see you too, Missus Armstrong," Paul smiled a charming smile.

I looked at my mom, widening my eyes slightly. "I thought that maybe it would be nice to have Paul over for dinner tonight."

My mother beamed. "Yes! Of course! Make yourself comfortable!" She smiled at him and went back to the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in a half an hour."

"'kay!" I said. I took Paul's hand and began to walk upstairs with him.

"Lily, you're not gonna go up there and start kissing your boyfriend, are you?" I heard Evelyn call from the downstairs.

I turned around to look down at her. "Evelyn, I would love to see the day where you finally stop acting like a first grader."

"Shut up," She snapped.

"You're just jealous that I actually have a boyfriend," I said. "Because you've never had one."

"That's it!" She yelled and started to chase up the stairs after me.

"Girls!" My mother yelled. "Knock it off!"

Evelyn ignored our mother and kept running up after us. Paul and I ran up the stairs away from her, laughing. I took him to my room and slammed the door shut behind us. We sat against the door, keeping Evelyn out. "Go away," I ordered her. She kicked at the door.

"Evelyn! Stop!" My mother yelled up at her. The kicking stopped. I stood and opened the door, checking for Evelyn. I shrugged and closed it.

I turned around to find that Paul was standing close behind me. He grinned down at me. "Hi."

"Hi," I laughed.

Paul took my hand and we sat down on my bed. We talked for a while about each other, of course, but also music.

"Me dad plays a few instruments as well," Paul said, finishing off his list of people who inspired him to play. I was tempted to say 'I know'.

"Have you thought about being a musician in the future?" I asked him, arching an eyebrow.

He laughed. "Ya know I'm not _that_ talented," He looked me in the eye with a smile.

"Paul, you're a _genius_," I told him, nodding my head.

"No, luv," Paul said, shaking his head, "_You're_ the genius."

I giggled. "Thank you!" I exclaimed with a little too much enthusiasm. He looked at me weirdly. "Sorry," I said. Little did he know...

"It's alright." He chuckled.

"But really," I continued, "You're more talented than you think."

"Dinner!" My mother called up to us.

Paul smiled at me and got off the bed, kissing my head as he did so. "Thanks, luv."

"You're welcome," I smiled.

He took my hand as I stood from the bed. We walked downstairs to the dining room, holding hands. I saw my mother and sister smile at each other after they watched us enter. I slightly rolled my eyes.

We sat down and began to eat dinner. My mother kept asking Paul questions the entire time, preventing him from eating much and me from interacting much. After we finished dinner, Paul and I went outside to talk before he had to leave. I was exhausted, so once Paul left, I headed straight to bed.

**Holly's POV**

I woke up to the sounds of my mom in the kitchen and the living room TV blasting. Thanksgiving. Great. I stood from bed, still a bit unstable from my sleep. I glanced down at the clocked. 11:37 AM. Wonderful. I headed out to the living room to find my sister, Sabrina, sitting on the couch and drowning in blankets as she watched the TV. I sat down next to her. "Welcome home," I said. She had moved out since I had last seen her.

"Holly!" Sabrina beamed and hugged me. The Macy's Day Parade was on, so I decided on watching it with her. Family began to arrive as we did so.

Later on in the day, after we were all finished with dinner, my cousins and I went into town. We were walking past the stores in the center of town when I saw him.


	13. My New Best Friend is an Old Man

**Hi lovelies. Quick update... Short chapter. But I like it. Hehehehe :) Camp and vacation was GREAT! But I'm glad to be back and writing again. :) **

**Rating: T for swearing, possible...implied intercourse in the future... Yep.**

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) do not own the Beatles.**

**Holly's POV**

**My New Best Friend is an Old Man**

There he was. He just stood there. He looked confused and lost; unfamiliar with what was going on. With an expression like that on his face, it had to be him. I knew it was. But how? How could it be him? Possibly the same reason I had…

"George?" I asked, approaching the kid whose head was a bit lowered. My cousins gave me a weird look.

He looked up at me, even more confused than before. "Lily?" He whispered. "Is it really you?"

"Umm, no, her name is Holly," My cousin Olivia said behind me.

"Quiet Liv," I called back at her. I smirked at George. "Yes."

"So the same thing happened to you?" His face lit up. "You had a dream of being another person, and then woke up one morning 60 years in the future?"

"Actually," I looked at him, "I had a dream of being another person, and then woke up one morning 60 years in the past."

His eyes widened. "So you're not from Ireland? You're American?"

"Technically, Lily is from Ireland and I'm from America." I nodded slowly.

He nodded, understanding my statement. "So what's your life like here? Do you live close by?"

"Yeah, about a five minute driving distance." I informed him. "And I have an average life here, I suppose. How about you?"

"I live in this town, but it's probably a 10 minute drive." He answered quietly. "And my life? So far it's fine… I'm starting school next week." He let out a big sigh.

"Hey, we might be in the same classes!" I grinned at him.

"I'm in seventh grade, Lily," George shook his head, "Remember? Paul only knows me because we walk to school together every morning."

"Holly," I corrected him. "And right. Sorry."

"It's fine." George took a glance at my cousins. "Am I supposed to get used to calling you Holly in this…"

"Timeline," I finished for him. "And yes. My name is Holly Smith. And yours?" I asked. I felt kind of stupid asking him that. He was George to me, and suddenly I had to get to know him all over again.

"Ryan Williams," He cringed when he said it. Obviously, George—Ryan wasn't used to his new name yet. And he didn't seem too comfortable with the idea of having a different name either.

"Well, nice to meet ya, Ryan." I grinned at him. By then, my cousins had walked over to the candy shop, leaving Ryan and I alone. Ryan began walking up the sidewalk. I walked alongside him, eyes at the ground. "So… Is it just you? Or are the others─" I stopped short, realizing there wasn't even a band yet in the other timeline. "Is Paul here?"

"No," He said, "It's just me."

I nodded. It then occurred to me: I had to hide George from the Beatles. I knew it wouldn't be an easy task. The Beatles were probably the most famous band in history. People still listened to them. Hell, even I listened to them.

"Ryan!" A woman called. I looked up to see her getting in the car. I looked over at Ryan.

"That's me mum," He said. He smiled lightly. "I guess I have to go home now."

"Alright," I told him. I then turned him to face me and I looked into his eyes. "Don't try anything too new without me. I'll help you understand how things work. I promise." Behind him, my cousins came down the sidewalk toward us, eating candy. I pulled Ryan into a hug. "It's nice to see you, Ryan." I said.

Ryan hugged me back. "It's nice to see you too, Lil—I mean Holly." He pulled back and looked at me with his crooked grin.

I smiled warmly. "See you at school on Monday?" I began to walk away, still turned to him.

"See you at school on Monday," He nodded in agreement. We both parted ways and I returned to my cousins.

"Was that your like…boyfriend or something?" Liv asked.

"No. He's just an old friend." I told her. "A really, _really_ old friend." I smirked, walking past her and heading toward home.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later...<strong>

"It's an iPod, Ryan," I said, sitting on the floor of my room. Ryan sat across from me and looked up, confused.

"What the hell is an iPod?"

"It plays music. Mine has a touch screen, so I can play games on it." I demonstrated the abilities of my iTouch.

His eyes widened in amazement. "This is… This is crazy, Holly." He said. "It's incredible… May I?" He pointed to the device with hopeful eyes.

"Of course," I nodded and handed it to him.

Ryan touched the screen where it said "Music" and my playlists instantly showed up. He gasped. "Oh my… Oh my god."

I bit my lip, trying to hide my laughter.

He looked up at me, offended. "Don't laugh at me, woman. I'm not from around here."

"So foreign to this time," I said.

"I have never used one of these ever in my life. It is very foreign to me," He nodded.

"Oh, I know." I smiled. That was when I remembered—George Harrison was dead. He never had the chance to experience these things. And yet, here he was, playing with an iPod. My smile brightened as he continued to make noises of amazement.

"You know, I was amazed to see flat screen tellies and what you call 'computers', but this? This beats everything else." He grinned.

"Perhaps I will get you one for Christmas," I offered.

"How much are they?"

"Over a hundred dollars. Or at least I think they are…" I trailed off.

"That's expensive… I don't think you should spend that much on me." He shook his head.

"But you love the thing!" I protested. "It would be like a… A welcoming gift!" I grinned. "Welcome, Ryan, to the year of 2012! You may now proceed to the ultimate confusion."

"Shut up," He laughed.

"It's the truth," I shrugged.

"I know," He said with a light smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

Days passed. No—months. Things were running rather smoothly. George and I were even closer ever since he first popped into the other timeline. Evelyn actually got a boyfriend. My parents were being nicer to me. There was just _one_ itty problem…

"Goodness, Lily!" Paul yelled, stopping short on the sidewalk. "Why do you have to be _so_ stubborn all the time?"

"Paul─"

"No!" He cut me off. "I'm tired of how you always putting my suggestions down! I do things for you that I don't want to do, but you never _ever_ do anything I ask!"

"Well, you don't have to do those things, y'know," I said, biting my lip.

"But I want to," He said, quieting his voice a little. "I like it when you're happy."

I sighed when he said that. "Paul…"

He clenched his teeth. "You always seem like you're hiding something. Ever since you became good friends with George…" He stopped to think for a minute. "_Is_ it George?"

I remained silent and dropped my gaze to the sidewalk.

"It is George, isn't it?" Paul's finger came to my chin and he lightly lifted my head up. My eyes were watery. How could I possibly tell Paul that George and I were living in a different timeline? I couldn't say it, and because of that, he got the wrong impression from it. So I remained silent, looking him in the eyes.

"I see," He whispered. "Well, I'll stop being in the way of you two." His hand slowly fell from my chin.

"No!" I choked out. "You're seriously not breaking up with me, are you?"

"I'm sorry, Lily." Paul sighed. He cupped my face in his hands and brought his lips to mine in a quick kiss. "Goodbye, Lily." He whispered when he broke the kiss. He pulled back and turned from me, walking away with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Paul…" I said. My voice was sorrowful and it cried as I did.


	14. Just Forget About It

**A/N: Hey lovelies. Wow I hope this doesn't suck. I don't know if this even makes sense...Sorry. Pretty sure this is one of my longest chapters, if not the longest. So...enjoy.**

**Rating: T for swearing, possible...implied intercourse in the future... Yep.**

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) do not own the Beatles.**

**John's POV**

**Just Forget About It**

"This has been the worst summer in history of all summers," I groaned, sitting on the Pete's couch.

Pete didn't take his attention off of the football he tossed in the air. "Well, where's Charlotte been at?"

"She _was_ taking a holiday with her family... She might be home now," I shrugged, not caring as much as I should have.

"Call 'er up."

"Eh," I said, "I don't wanna hang with 'er, really." I lowered my head back, letting out a sigh.

"Who do ya wanna hang out with then?" Pete looked at me, arching an eyebrow and holding the football in place.

I thought for a moment. "Lily," I answered, suddenly feeling the strong need to see her.

"Y'know, last time I checked, she was datin' someone," His head shook in slight disapproval.

"Aw, come on now, don't ya miss Julia?" I asked him. "It would be fine, 'm sure."

"I don't think so, John," Pete's tone was doubtful, and he looked at me. "Lily was in a deep relationship... And we don't know who with."

"Well then what the hell do ya want to do for our last few days of summer, hmm?" My voice rose, but I didn't care. "'m not gonna sit 'ere and do nothin'!"

"Calm," Pete said simply, standing up. "Come on. Let's go find 'em."

I grinned, jumping to my feet. Pete and I left his house and walked about the streets in Liverpool, passing the ball back and forth on the street. Every once in a while it would roll past us and we'd have to get it, causing us to take more time. I finally reached Lily's yard, just to find Evelyn sitting out on the porch with some lad. I picked up the ball, and looked at Pete, who was stopped a little farther back. "Ya comin'?"

"Nah," He said, "I think I might go find Jules."

"Alright, suit yerself." I shrugged. "How about we meet at... the strawberry fields?"

"'kay," Pete said, slowly moving away. I could tell he wanted to leave. I waved for him to just go, and he grinned, jogging off.

I walked up to the steps, and Evelyn looked up at me, wrinkling her nose. I looked at her boyfriend-I assumed-and nodded to him. He was such a trihard. He wore the same things as a highschooler would, when he seemed like he was only like what? Ten years old? I nodded to him as a bit of a greeting. "Arthur."

Arthur put on a light smile and nodded in return. "Err, John..."

I raised my eyebrows and chuckled, before giving my attention to Evelyn. "'ey there, midget." I ruffled her hair.

"Get out, John," She slapped my hand away. Ouch. I rolled my eyes and she continued. "Stop treatin' me like 'm still in primary school. And stop callin' me a midget. And do _not_ touch my hair."

I put my hands up in defense, but kept a sarcastic tone in my voice. "Woah, there. My bad, Evelyn." I sighed and squinted my eyes just a tiny bit. "Is yer sister home?"

"Yeh. Ya wanna see 'er?" Evelyn asked.

"No, just wondering if she's home. That's all I needed to know. Thanks for the cooperation." I grinned and turned around and started to walk away. I then turned back around and walked up the steps of the porch in between them. "Of course I want to see 'er," I said as I walked in the door.

I turned to see Lily's mom in the kitchen. I waved lightly to her and smiled. "Hullo."

Mrs. Armstrong looked up at me and forced a smile. "John... Hi..."

"'m just 'ere for a visit... I haven't seen Lily in a while, and I wanted to see how she's been doin'."

"Uhh... I didn't know you two were friends," She said nervously.

"Oh... Uhh, well, I mean I was one of the first few people she met here. I just wanted to see her for a bit. I mean, we haven't even spoken to each other in over a year." I shrugged.

"Oh! Okay," She nodded. "Go on up. She's upstairs."

"Thanks," I grinned at her and ran upstairs to Lily's room, knocking lightly.

"What?" I heard her call monotonously.

I opened the door and closed it behind me, leaning against it once it latched shut. I set the football on her dresser. "'ey, luv."

Lily turned around quickly and grinned. "John!" She shrieked and jumped up, running up to me and jumping in my arms. I hugged her, picking her up off the ground. I set her back down and we looked at each other, grinning like maniacs.

"It's been so long," She said, looking at me, or my jacket rather, her eyes widened in disbelief. She laughed quietly and looked back up at me, grinning. "How are you?"

I shrugged a bit. "'m okay. Pete an' I have been bored lately, so we wanted to see you an' Julia."

Lily smiled widely. "I've been missin' you guys quite a bit, y'know."

I smiled at her, inching closer to her. My smile faded a bit, and I glanced down at the ground as I stepped back. "So, I, err, heard you gotta boyfriend..."

Lily looked at me, confused. After a moment, her face lit up a bit. "Oh! Uhh, yeah, I did... We broke up at the end of the school year." She nodded, a bit sad, so I kept quiet. After a moment or two of silence, Lily looked back up at me. "And how about you? Did ya find anyone to love last year?"

I shook my head. Surprisingly. "Nah-I met a girl named Charlotte, though. I would flirt with her a bit, but we're just simply friends. Nothin' more."

Lily nodded slowly. "I, ahh, see." She bowed her head, clearly feeling awkward. I stepped up to her once again, and lifted her head by the chin, meeting my eyes with hers. I then kissed her softly, shutting my eyes. We pulled back, looking in each other's eyes once again.

I smirked, keeping close to her. "First?"

"No... If ya had kissed me a year earlier, then yeah..." She said.

"Oh..." I pulled back a bit, looking at her weirdly. "Well, uhh..." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Why don't we, uhh..." Lily paused for a minute and I raised an eyebrow. "...pretend that never happened?"

"Yeah," I nodded, swallowing. "Yeah, it never happened." Great. Just. Fucking. Great. The last thing I needed right then was for things to get awkward between Lily and I. Of course I was fucking sad about her suggestion to just fucking forget we kissed. Oh yeah, hey Lily! You're like my best friend! Let me show you that I have feelings for you by kissing you, just so you can dismiss the whole fucking thing and erase it from your God damn memories! What a perfect fucking idea! I grabbed my ball and made my way over to her bed, lightly kicking a box out of my path. I laid on it and stared up at the ceiling, thinking. Lily came over and sat down on the bed beside me.

"So..." She started, turning herself to look at me. I ignored her pretty little face, keeping my glare fixed on the ceiling, rather than on her. I tossed the ball up in the air, remaining quiet. When she realized I wasn't interested in responding, she decided to go on, "You an' Charlotte, 'ey?"

"What about us?" I asked, still not looking at her. I kept a straight face.

"You two... Dated?" She asked me. She seemed kind of nervous.

I sat up quickly, catching the ball and holding it close to me. "Yer kiddin' me, Lily. No, we did not date. We just flirted a lot. She's just a friend. I told you this."

"You didn't even have any feelings for her or anythin'?"

"No, Lily. I've never even kissed the girl." I told her, chuckling quietly. I stopped when she looked me in the eyes, like she didn't believe me. Either that or she was really pissed at me and she was trying to hide it. The corner of my mouth twitched up into a light, happier smirk. "But I've kissed you."

"I thought we agreed to forget about that?" She raised both of her eyebrows.

"Yeah, whatever, Lily." I rolled my eyes and spun my legs around her so I was sitting next to her. I stood up and began to roam her room a bit, looking at her stuff. "I find it funny that you actually think I'm gonna forget about it."

"I know I am," She stood up as well, smiling in a friendly way and patting my shoulder. "Sorry, pal."

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I just wanted to kill the girl. She lead me in so much, and then she would let me down with that "Nope, just friends!" kind of attitude. I didn't even know how much trouble she got in a year ago for the time her parents caught her and I about to kiss, but I knew it was just enough to turn her off from me a bit. Her calling me "pal" was a bitter reminder of how she was only interested in friendship. I found myself suddenly determined to win her love. No matter how much she implied that she wasn't interested in me and that she only wanted friendship, I still had a sneaking suspiscion that she still actually had feelings somewhere deep in her twisted up, cold heart.

"Wanna go to the strawberry fields? I told Pete I'd meet 'im there..." I said.

"Sure!" Lily smiled and grabbed her jumper. Thank God she agreed to going with me. I wasn't too excited about the bit of tension between us. I guess the idea of seeing Pete again was what made her say yes to going. We both knew she could get in trouble with her parents, but neither of us really cared. We headed out of her room and downstairs. Lily told her mom that she was leaving and we quickly scurried out. I pushed my way between Arthur and Evelyn again as Lily went around them. I ruffled Evelyn's hair once more.

"'m gonna kill you, Lennon!" Evelyn threatened me angrily.

I turned around to look at her, grinning. "Oh real-"

Lily had slapped her sister. "Hush up, Evelyn." She hissed. "Think about what you just said."

Evelyn looked between her sister and I, and then bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry," She said to me. "I'm so, so, sorry."

"I... S'alright?" What the fuck was the big deal? Lily shot another glare at her sister and returned to me, walking along side me. We stayed silent until we were out of view of her sister. "Are you like...really Christian now or somethin'?"

"No..." She looked up at me. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, yeh responded kinda harshly back there... A lot of people say things like that... So I was just wonderin' if yeh flipped out on 'er for sayin' something against God-"

"It doesn't matter, John. Just forget it happened." She nodded slowly, her gaze dropping back down to the ground.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to her. "What else would you like me to fuckin' forget, Lily?" I snapped. "Would you like me to forget that letter I wrote to you? Or how about the time we almost fuckin' kissed? Or maybe even the time we fuckin' met? I'll just forget out whole fuckin' friendship! How does that sound, dearie?"

"John...stop... Yer bein' ridiculous." She sighed heavily.

"No, 'm not bein' ridiculous, Lily." I said. "You are." I started stepping back into the middle of the street. "Ya could have just told me you didn't want to see me, Lily. I wouldn't have stayed all that time. I wouldn't have kissed ya." I turned and walked to the other sidewalk, shoving my hands in my pockets. "Tell Pete I can't make it. I'm sick." I began to walk away from her, cursing under my breath.

"JOHN!" Lily yelled. She ran across the street and turned me around to face her. "Stop!"

I yanked my arms away from her. "What was it Lily? Was it yer parents? Did they train you to recognize me as some kind of monster or somethin'? 'cause the last I checked, you were ready to kiss me; ready to break the rules to spend time with me. An' you did. You snuck out when you were grounded. An' now you don't want to kiss me. Now you want me to forget about things. Yer not even open to me anymore... The only reason you're going to the strawberry fields is to see Pete. Not to spend time with me." I paused a bit, glancing around a bit. After gathering my thoughts, I looked into her eyes, and whispered, "I waited, Lily. That whole fuckin' year, I waited." I was on the verge of tears, but there was no way in hell I was gonna break down in front of this girl just to show her that I still had a weakness for her. She already knew that I did. But showing it would only give her all the power. I bit my tongue to hold back my tears; my face turned red.

"John," Lily spoke again, her tone more gentle and sympathetic. A tear rolled down her cheek. She kissed me softly, this time her lips were parted and her tongue had slipped into my mouth. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around her waist. She broke the kiss to look up at me. "Everythin' is changin' for me, Johnny. Everythin'. The role of bein' an older sister has completely overcome me now, since my mother is less focused on scoldin' Evelyn. 'm tryin'a teach Evelyn how to grow the fuck up and start becomin' a woman, rather than actin' like a little kid like she usually does. She doesn't think, y'know? An' I'm sure as hell her level of stupidity isn't gonna do 'er any good in high school. So I gotta take me mum's position an' teach 'er, since me mum's too focused on the fact that she's-"

I rolled my eyes and cut her off with a passionate kiss. I had listened, but my hope was to just calm Lily down a bit.

Breaking the kiss, we pulled away from each other far enough to see clearly into each other's eyes. She hesitated before finishing her sentence, "Pregnant."

"She's what?!" I said. "Pregnant? Yer mum? Well, that's great!" I smiled lightly.

"No, John, it's not great. Me parents adopted Evelyn an' I because they couldn't have their own child. And now they have discovered that they are actually capable of reproduction... And since this child is their own, they're gonna love that damn baby more than they have ever loved me an' Evelyn _combined_." Lily frowned at the thought, sighing.

"I'm sorry," I hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry, luv."

"S'fine, John, really." Lily pulled away to look at me. "I'm just sorry for bein' a bitch 'bout things. I just figured that if I stay good an' stuff, Evelyn will too." She nodded slowly, hoping I would understand.

"My god you have matured so much." I told her in amazement. I pulled her back into a hug. "Well, 'm proud of you, Lil'."

"Thank you," She breathed into my shoulder. "An', uhm, John?"

"Yes, luv?"

"I... I love you," She said.

"I love you too," I chuckled.

Lily pulled back again, keeping her hands on my shoulders to hold me in place so she could look me in the eyes. "No, really, John..." She said, slowly. "I love you."

I smirked lightly. "I love you too, Lily." Smiling, I pulled her in for one more passionate kiss.

**A/N: I need feedback and motivation. Please?**


	15. Lazy Day

**A/N: LOVELIES. Hey. Waddup. No excuses, I know. But I'm like 100% sure this is my longest chapter yet because according to word, this chapter without all the extra author's notes and stuff it's 4,000 words. Yeah. Woooot. So go check out this group called Rockapella. That's your homework.**

**I'm so sorry for being a bad person like this okay gah okay here you go enjoy.**

**Rating: T for swearing, possible...implied intercourse in the future... Yep.**

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) do not own the Beatles.**

**Holly's POV**

**Lazy Day**

**May 17th, 2014**

I opened an eye to look around my room, closing it immediately after I discovered absolutely nothing. I was bored. And alone. And sort of confused. I had the option to call up Zoey, but at that point, I could care a hell of a lot less about our friendship. Actually, Sarah would have been the better option to call. Ever since John and I had finally started dating back in 1956 in the other timeline, he, Pete, Julia and I started hanging out more. And of course, in addition to hanging out a lot more in that timeline, Sarah and I hung out more as we got into high school. We had a lot of classes together and we became friends with a lot of the same people. Unfortunately, we had to leave poor little Ryan behind at the middle school, but we knew he'd survive as long as people didn't talk too much about George Harrison and the Beatles around him.

Which, of course, was hard for me to be entirely okay with. As a matter of fact, it was beginning to give me anxiety issues. I was constantly worrying about Ryan figuring out that George Harrison wasn't just an average boy from Liverpool. I knew it was hard to keep it secret that he would eventually be in the most famous band to ever exist. And it amazed me how he had already made it so far without hearing anything about it. It almost made me want to be around him less and less. I didn't want to be with him the moment he found out about George Harrison and the Beatles, simply because I knew he'd immediately turn to me and start asking his questions.

So I sort of just laid there on my bed with my eyes closed, thinking to myself. I didn't want to call up Zoey, I didn't really feel like calling up George, and I was just too lazy to call up Sarah. It was a boring, do nothing day for me. I had no homework and I had nothing to practice my instruments for; I honestly had nothing to do. Frankly, I didn't really care though. I didn't even feel like going on the internet. I just laid there with my record player (that my dear George got me last Christmas) playing some Led Zeppelin. I opted organizing my room and finding a place for my rather small vinyl collection, but I put that idea down after I considered my laziness.

That was until there was an unexpected bang on the top glass part of my opened window. I jumped up from my bed with a scream and then sat back down immediately, breathing heavily. My mother barged into my room, her eyes widened. "What's the matter?!"

"N-Nothing, mom. Something hit the window and it startled me. It was probably a squirrel or something… Sorry for screaming like that." I frowned.

"Oh… Okay." My mom stared at me for a minute, raising an eyebrow. She turned to walk out but then stopped and turned back around. She looked at me, confused. "Since when did you become so polite?"

"I, uh, I dunno. Is it weird?" I tilted my head slightly.

"Yeah, kinda…" My mom chuckled. "It's just not you. You're never polite with me."

"Oh," I frowned again. "Sorry about that."

"I… Don't apologize, Holly. I was just kidding."

"Sorry."

My mother raised her eyebrows at me and then nodded slowly. "Alright, then. Apology accepted," She said unsurely. "I'll, uh, see you later." She gave me a short, quick nod and left my room.

I sighed and lied back down again, closing my eyes and shaking my head. I suddenly heard some giggling outside, followed by some whispers. I opened my eyes and stood up quickly, walking over to my window and pulling up the screen. I stuck my head out the window and looked down to find Ryan standing down there, ready to throw a stone up. "I swear to God, little squirrel, if you throw something else up at my window one more time, I'm going to have to go down there and strangle you."

Ryan roared with laughter, dropping the stone to the ground. He nearly fell to his knees, but then returned his gaze back up at me. "Aw, but it's funny when you scream like that." He grinned at me and giggled.

Wait, no, he didn't giggle. Well, yes he did, since I heard him giggle. But his mouth didn't move. I looked at him, narrowing my eyes and tilting my head. "Who was that?" I asked him, looking around.

"Uhh…" Ryan went to speak, but then looked at the bush next to my house. He then nodded slightly and looked back up at me. "A friend."

"_Who_?" I urged for him to go on.

The bush began to move again, and then somebody stepped out. He was wearing blue button down with rolled up sleeves, tucked into a pair of black jeans that were held tightly to his waist with a fine, black leather belt. He made his way to Ryan and stood next to him, making it clear that he was very much taller than him, and then turned to show himself to me with a small smirk on his face. "Surprise," John said, taking his hands from his pockets and holding them out with a tiny shrug, and then letting them fall to his sides.

I stepped back from the window, biting my lip to hold back a scream. I shook my head silently, not sure of what to say. Great, my boyfriend from 1957 was here with me in 2014. I was glad to see him, but oh, how much fucking trouble this could be. When you looked at his face, you could see John Lennon. He didn't just look like him; it was the same exact face. He didn't have a baby face anymore like George did. I clenched my fists and ran downstairs and outside to my side lawn. I marched my way up to John and pointed to him in the chest. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" I hissed at him.

"I dunno, why don't you tell me?" He handed back almost the same amount of aggression in his tone of voice as there was in mine. "You seem to fucking know what's going on, don't you?"

"Listen, John, I hardly know at all, really." I frowned. "I have absolutely no clue how the hell this has been happening."

"Oh, luv, it's not John. Apparently it's… Adam?" He looked at Ryan, and Ryan just shrugged at him. "Adam" turned back to me and raised an eyebrow. "I guess you'd understand, Miss _Holly_."

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Well, now you know why I've been acting so weirdly."

"I thought you told me it was because your mom was pregnant?" He stared me down a bit. "Unless you were just lying and it's not actually true."

"No, no, she really is. Trust me, she is. Well. Was. In the other timeline." I sighed. "It was part of the reason. This has been adding onto it."

"Right, right. Because I'm pretty sure this is actually the original time you lived in, and then you suddenly poofed up somewhere in Liverpool or whatever." He rolled his eyes at me. "That definitely explains why you started acting weird _after_ you met me in Liverpool."

Ryan backed away from us. "I'm gonna leave this to you two to solve out with each other." He turned and then ran off down my street in the direction of the corner store.

I turned to Adam and sighed, looking down. "Listen, John, I'm sorry. Really. I just… I just couldn't be honest with you about all this. The only possible way you would have understood is by it happening to you. And I never thought it would happen. I'm really sor—"

"Oh, just shut up already." Adam rolled his eyes and kissed me, getting me to stop.

I pulled away quickly, crossing my arms. "Is that going to be what you do whenever you don't feel like hearing me talk?"

He shrugged. "Yeah."

"Yeah? Well, it's rude." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh, please. It's not as rude as telling you to shut up or to stop talking or just being straight forward and saying I don't want to hear you talk." He crossed his arms. "Plus, it's not like we don't _want_ to kiss each other when it happens..." I rolled my eyes and him and shook my head, turning a bit. "And don't you even act like you don't want to, because I know you do." He spoke quickly, grabbing my elbow and turning me to look at him.

I slapped his hand away and swallowed back a smile. "Stop it." I glared at him. "And I generally don't want to when I'm mad at you."

"And when are you ever _that_ mad at me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"A good percent of the time, actually," I nodded my head.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"And is now one of those times?" He asked me.

"What do you think?" I asked him, raising the tone of my voice.

"I think that you're full of bullshit with all this, and you're not actually mad at me." He crossed his arms again.

"Well, think again, darling." I turned on my heel, rolling my eyes.

He spun me back around and kissed me hard, pulling away and resting his forehead on mine after a moment. "No."

"You stubborn little ass." I whispered, not moving myself away from him one bit.

"I'm the stubborn one?" He laughed and kissed me again, holding me in his arms. "You're the one who refused to believe that you weren't actually mad at me."

"Sometimes I really hate you." I said as I looked up into his grinning eyes, my own filled with defeat.

"No you don't. You can't hate me. No matter how much you try, you will never be able to bring yourself to hate me. Just watch." He smiled.

I just sighed and hugged him. "I know."

We hugged for a while and finally broke away from each other when Ryan returned with snacks. He handed a bag of chips to Adam and then a cupcake to me. I sat down in the grass of my yard.

"Oh, you're the best." I grinned and bit into my cupcake.

"The bakery is closing soon," Ryan told me as he sat down across from me.

I widened my eyes. "The one that we always went to over the summer? The one that makes these beloved cupcakes?" I pointed to my cupcake, frowning.

"Yeah. They asked for us to come back as much as possible, and we'll get a bunch of cupcakes for free if they want. I guess they're going out of business" Ryan sighed with a shrug and took a bite of his sandwich.

Adam looked between us and sat down slowly. "Just how long have you been here?" He asked Ryan. He laid down and rested his head in my lap, opening his bag of chips.

Ryan raised an eyebrow at Adam. "Maybe a year and a half? I dunno." He shrugged and took another bite of his sandwich.

"But why you? And why me?" Adam looked back and forth between us.

I simply shrugged, trying my hardest to stay calm and not give any hints that I had an idea. "I don't know either."

Adam sighed and looked back at Ryan. "What was it like for you? Y'know, suddenly showing up in the future?"

"Well, I kinda had this very long and strange dream of me, but not me. It was a dream that pretty much summed up my entire life up until the point in which I woke up. But it was this Ryan's life. Not my other one. It was weired," Ryan narrowed his eyes, leaning back on one arm and taking a bite of his food, as he tried to remember his past. "When I woke up from the dream I had, I was just moving here from some place called Maine or something…"

"It's a state," I interrupted him. "It's up north of Massachusetts, at the top of New England. It's filled with cold beaches and pine trees. And moose. It's one of those places." I nodded informingly to Ryan.

"Oh. Okay. I guess you learn something new every day," Ryan shrugged and continued on. "Anyway, I didn't really know anyone when I moved here. My mother and father, however, grew up together here before they got married and moved to Maine. So they knew their way around the place, and they pretty much knew every adult they saw walking around. So the day we finally unpacked, on the day of that Thanksgiving holiday thing or whatever, we went out to that little market like place in the center of town to get a few small things we needed around the house. My parents ended up getting in this long conversation with the man who worked at the deli, and since they knew they'd be there for a while, my mom gave me some money to get some candy down the street. And that's when I saw you. And your weird cousin." Ryan nodded to me.

"Oh, Liv." I laughed. "Sorry she was so, erm, rude to you. She doesn't really know where the line is between things that are acceptable in conversations and things that are rude."

"It's alright," He shrugged to me. "I wasn't really bothered by it."

Adam shifted in my lap, moving his head so he was looking up at the sky, and then sighed. "It was the same thing here. Except we came from Chicago and apparently my parents here are a bunch of wealthy assholes and they're never really around. So I've always been alone and stuff." I looked down at Adam, just to notice that my thumb had been stroking his cheek the entire time. He smiled up at me and I laughed lightly, my cheeks growing slightly red from embarrassment. "You're blushing," Adam laughed, and my cheeks grew even redder. I took my hand away from his cheek, but he grabbed it before I could set it to the ground. "No, don't stop. It felt nice," He told me as he brought my hand back to his cheek. I giggled and began to rub it lightly again, looking up from Adam to Ryan and smiling at him.

Ryan just stared back at us strangely. "Uh. Okay then. Uhh…" He sat there for a minute, thinking, but still looking at us weirdly. After a moment, his face lit up. "Right, so are you going to the school here, or are you, uh, gonna go to a private school or something?" He asked Adam as he crumpled up the paper that was wrapped around his sub.

"How about neither?"

"Oh, hush up. You need to go to school, or else you're not going to make it anywhere in life." I told Adam.

He rolled his eyes. "Like I want to. I hardly even want to be here. I'd rather be back in Liverpool."

"Me too," I admitted and then sighed. "But there's nothing you can do about it right now. You have to go to school."

"Then I'll go wherever you go."

I sighed and knew instantly it wouldn't be the best idea. However, I just accepted it. "Alright then. Are your parents home right now?"

"No." He sighed. "There somewhere off in New York for some dumb business thing or whatever."

"Do you want to stay with me, then?"

Adam smirked lightly and sat up quickly. "I'd be delighted, actually." He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"They just leave alone like that?" Ryan asked him.

"I'm 16 and rich; of course they leave me home alone." Adam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but why would they trust you?"

"Oh, shut up, you twerp." Adam narrowed his eyes at him.

"Guys, stop." I said, as I widened my eyes at Ryan. He just shrugged at me and looked down. I sighed and stood up, grabbing Adam's hands and pulling him up. "C'mon, let's go talk to my mom." He grinned at me and wrapped his right arm around my waist to escort me, but I pried him off me and turned to look at him. "My mother is not going to let you stay over if she thinks we're dating. Now you should not be you by keeping quiet and letting me do all the talking."

He rolled his eyes at me and the three of us walked into my house and into the kitchen where my mom was rinsing some meat in the sink. She turned to look at us and grinned. "Ryan! It's been a while since you've been here…" She smiled at him and then looked at Adam, and then me. "Who's this?"

"This is my friend J—Adam." I nodded with a smile to her. Adam laughed behind me and I moved my foot back into his to shut him up. "Adam's an old friend of mine from that camp I used to go to. He moved here recently, but his parents went away to New York on a business trip. They trusted him enough at their house alone, but I figured maybe we could take him in here for some time so he's not really… Lonely."

"Oh…" My mother raised an eyebrow at me and studied Adam. "Well… He looks like a good kid… I don't see why not." My mother shrugged. "Let me talk to your father first." My mother picked up her cell phone and dialed up my father's cell phone number, leaning her body on the counter.

"What is she doing?" I heard Adam whisper in my ear.

I turned around to look at him, holding back a laugh. "She's calling my dad."

"How is she calling your dad? Where's the telephone?"

"That _is_ the telephone. It's a cell phone." I smiled as he raised an eyebrow at me. "It's a telephone, but wireless and small." I laughed.

My mother began talking to my dad, and Adam's face grew confused, yet amazed. I giggled and turned around to look at my mom. I glanced at Ryan who just remained silent, looking down at the ground. Finally, my mother ended the call and set her phone down on the counter. "You can stay her, Adam, on two conditions. The first one is that you sleep in a separate room from my daughter's, which will end up being our older daughter's bedroom she used before she moved out. And the second condition is that you allow us to get to know you more." She smiled at Adam.

"Of course." Adam replied. I could hear the forced smile in his voice.

"Well, why don't you just go on home and gather some stuff and come back for dinner. Do you know your way?" My mother continued to smile, but it wasn't as creepily happy as it was before.

"Yeah. I'm pretty close by." I turned to look at Adam as he began to walk away. "Thank you, by the way," He said to my mom and then looked at me with a light smile.

I smirked back and turned back to my mom as Adam left my house and made his way to his own. My mother grinned at Ryan. "And Ryan, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Ryan nodded. "Sure, I guess." He shrugged. "I'll call my mom and ask."

"Alright." My mom chuckled and ruffled his hair as if he were a child.

"I, uhh…" I raised an eyebrow at my mom. "C'mon, Ryan." I said and headed upstairs to my room. He followed after me.

"Why does he act like that around you?" Ryan said as he walked into my room and shut my door. He made his way to the chair at my desk and spun in it a bit.

"Who? Adam?"

"Yeah." He frowned. "He's an ass to everyone back in the other timeline. But he's… He's a completely different person around you. And I don't get it."

"I thought you hardly knew him." I raised an eyebrow.

"He has a reputation, Holly. _Surely_ you know that."

"I suppose," I shrugged. "But just because he has a reputation doesn't mean he can't be nice."

"Well, when he first arrived here, I happened to be heading on over to your place when I saw him walking up his driveway with some groceries or something. Or probably snacks. I dunno. Anyway, he stopped at his mailbox to get something, and I kind of just stared at him because I just knew he was John. He glanced at me and got weirded out, so he decided to trip me. And then he insulted me, but once he saw my face, he just stopped what he was doing and helped me up. I explained to him that I recognized him and that's when we figured out that the same thing happened to him." Ryan sighed.

"See, he can be nice. He helped you up." I shrugged.

"Yeah, after he tripped me. He just does that to random people. He's mean." He frowned a bit. "Plus, you saw the way he was earlier. He was all about you, and then once I spoke, he was rude to me."

"That's because you were being rude to him, darling." I walked over to my record player and looked through the records I had. I slowly turned them around on the table so the names of each record were facing the wall, rather than showing out to everyone. I began to flip through them. "The reason he's so nice to me," I began and then stopped flipping through the records so I could turn myself around and look at Ryan, "Is because we're dating in the other timeline."

"What?!" His eyes widened. "No, no, no. But Holly… No! What about Paul?!"

"Paul and I broke up last year. You know this already."

"I know, I know. But I don't see why you're moving on so quickly. Or how." He frowned, throwing his head back.

"We broke up almost a year ago, Ryan. I no longer have feelings for Paul." I shrugged and went back to my records.

"But he still has feelings for you!"

I smirked lightly to myself. "Oh, does he? Well, that's just too bad."

"You just… You can't be dating John… You don't know what it'll do to Paul… I'm telling ya, you really can't." Ryan was almost begging at his knees.

"I'm sorry, darling. Send Paul my apologies if he's really that hurt by it." I shrugged and flipped through the records, bringing myself to complete silence. I then put on a Buddy Holly record and lied down on my bed, closing my eyes.

Ryan smiled instantly. "You have Buddy Holly?! He's one of Paul's favorites!"

I looked at him and forced a smile. "Yeah, I know he is." I closed my eyes. "He's also one of John's."

I heard Ryan snicker and turn around in his chair again. I smiled lightly and we let the music fill the room until the side was over. At that point, I was too lazy to go flip it, so I just remained where I was, relaxed and everything.

"You know what happened to me today when I went to the corner store to get snacks?" Ryan broke the silence suddenly. "It was the strangest thing…"

I opened my eyes to look at him. "What happened?"

He blinked for a moment and opened his mouth to speak. He took a minute before he could even get anything out. "Someone told me that I looked like George Harrison," He spoke finally, nodding and swallowing slowly when I dropped my jaw.

**A/N: Give me feedback, lovelies.**


End file.
